Los Arcanos
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: El Destino a veces juega una buena o mala pasada encontrándose con un pasado olvidado... tarot, magia y mucho más Seto x Joey. Universo Alterno. Re-subido.
1. Chapter 1

Los Arcanos

By MadeInJapan

 **Capítulo 1: El Mago**

Barajaba como todo un experto las cartas ágilmente. El individuo sentado a su lado observaba asombrado la presteza del muchacho con las cartas, de pronto se detuvo, y el muchacho quien expertamente revolvía las cartas miró a su acompañante con detenimiento para luego tomar el mazo de cartas y posarlos en una tela color lila al centro de esta.

—Corta en tres el mazo hacía tu lado —. Indicó el joven a su acompañante.

El aludido asintió e hizo lo que le pidió el muchacho.

—Ahora elige uno de esos tres montones —. El otro obedeció expectante e hizo la acción. — Bien — dijo el muchacho muy concentrado.

Tomó el montón que eligió el otro hombre y prosiguió a dar vueltas las cartas una por una formando un círculo. Se detuvo un momento para observar las cartas en unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos al otro individuo…

—Debes tener cuidado, posibles problemas legales relacionados con un familiar—. Advirtió el muchacho — hay una mujer con hijos, es tu esposa posiblemente, tiene problemas en su interior, probablemente debe afectarle al colón tiene que acudir al médico prontamente antes que se agrave.

El otro interrumpió sorprendido.

— Así es tengo una esposa y un hijo y hace unos días mi esposa me ha comentado que tiene unas molestias, ciertas inflamaciones…

Pasó un buen rato leyendo las cartas al otro hombre hasta que terminó la consulta.

— ¡Eres increíble acertaste en todo! aquí mi pago — dijo sorprendido para luego extenderle un billete. Se alejó pensando en las palabras del muchacho.

El muchacho quedó en el mismo lugar instalado con sus viejos jeans azules y una sencilla camisa de color rojo y sus viejas zapatillas deportivas esperando por otro interesado sentado en pose de indio en el pasto de una plaza con su mazo a la vista y un pequeño letrero "Tarot", era su trabajo de medio tiempo, su habilidad transmitida de generación en generación. El aburrimiento lo invadió y se dispuso a jugar con su teléfono móvil hasta que otro interesado podría acercarse y así ganar otro poco de dinero. Tenía tres horas más para su próximo trabajo de ayudante bibliotecario.

xxx

Tecleaba tan rápido en su inseparable notebook, más de los acostumbrado, no estaba pasando por una buena racha y tenía que tener listo ese proyecto antes que fuera arrebatado por su competencia. La compañía estaba pasando por duros momentos – de cierta forma – inexplicables para el empresario. Todo empezó en la bolsa. Las acciones comenzaron a decaer, suceso extraño para el enorme conglomerado empresarial Kaiba Corp, conocido bajo las iniciales KC. El dueño y empresario Seto Kaiba, el hombre más codiciado en el mundo empresarial, el reconocido genio con tan sólo 22 años, estaba en la cima o eso intentaba mantener tras bajas en los programas virtuales para niños que creó con tanto esmero. El parque de diversiones ya no rentaba como se esperaba en la temporada primavera-verano. Suspensión en cuatro países de Europa la construcción de nuevos parques de diversiones "KaibaLand" debido al decaimiento de la bolsa y otros problemas más, agregando nuevos negocios e innovaciones en el área Retail con productos tecnológicos que por fuerza mayor fueron suprimidos.

Trabajo duro que le ha costado sudor y sangre tras ser educado bajo las estrictas y casi violentas normas para que su coeficiente intelectual haya sido trabajado por años, casi una máquina y sacrificando su tiempo y no poder ver a su hermano menor mientras estaba en su entrenamiento bajo su padrastro, quien para el castaño afortunadamente se suicidó por sucesos inexplicables.

Kaiba Corporation estaba pasando por un momento delicado en donde las bajas en la bolsa de las acciones iban decreciendo cada día, los clientes optaban por la competencia y decenas de huelgas de los trabajadores operativos de KC. Estaba creándose un tremendo caos debido a esos problemas la cancelación de los proyectos anteriormente mencionados. El genio joven de porte elegante, cabellos castaños y ojos azul oscuro revisaba caso por caso y elaborando un proyecto para mantener el valor de la compañía, el patrimonio y para ello necesitaba crear un proyecto de emergencia y así ejecutarlo, no obstante, tenía muchos impedimentos, entre ellos, el directorio de la empresa, o más bien, los accionistas más ancianos de la empresa. No podía deshacerse de ellos por órdenes de su padrastro –legalidades- que aún muerto le hacía la vida imposible.

— ¿Hermano? —. Un niño de cabellos negros se asomó desde la puerta, ingresó sigiloso no queriendo hacer más ruido del necesario. Se acercó a la figura más alta sentado en su enorme escritorio prácticamente pegado a la pantalla del notebook y los dedos rápidamente trabajando, el moreno ni siquiera miraba las teclas sabiéndoselas de memoria.

—Dime Mokuba —. Recién el mayor dejó el notebook de lado para concentrarse en su pequeño hermano, era el único a quien podía prestarle atención de forma cariñosa. Ante el resto del mundo no podía mostrar otra mascara que gracias a su padrastro construyó amargamente como Seto Kaiba: un ser frío y genio en los negocios con excelentes ideas para el mercado.

— Seto… ¿por qué no dejas el trabajo por hoy, aunque sea sólo un par de horas? —. Le dijo muy preocupado el niño quien tironeaba de la manga de la camisa del mayor haciendo un gesto ademán que se levantara ya y abandonara su oficina en la mansión.

—Mokuba, tengo que trabajar debo terminar un proyecto sabes que…—. No pudo seguir más, la mirada del menor era de completa tristeza. Moluka soltó la manga de su camisa resignado, inclinó un poco su cabeza para sólo mirar el suelo. Sabía que la empresa estaba pasando por un mal momento y sólo quería que su hermano se distrajera aunque sea un rato con él. Semanas que tan sólo el más pequeño lo vio un par de ocasiones, ni siquiera pudo establecer en las últimas semanas un conversación con su hermano en su propia casa, en la mansión de los Kaiba.

— Está bien Mokuba ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —. Soltó un bufido de resignación. No podía negarle ni ignorar a su hermano con esa cara de cachorrito abandonado. El aludido saltó de felicidad.

— Seto ¿por qué no paseamos a la ciudad? Estoy cansado de estar encerrado en la mansión…

Si bien, Seto Kaiba siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con su hermano, y porque no decirlo: paranoico. Hace un mes desde que empezó el infierno en la compañía que no permitió que su hermano saliera a excepción de la escuela.

— ¿Salir? Mokuba tienes los juguetes y juegos de vídeo de última moda y tecnología no hay nada de interesante allá fuera —. Puntualizó el moreno. Causando la molestia del más pequeño.

— Hermano, no me refiero a divertirme, sólo quiero salir contigo, como personas normales pasear, sólo salir de aquí, pero contigo. Quiero que te despejes de aquí —. Ignorando la negativa de su hermano mayor, tironeó con decisión la manga de la camisa blanca del CEO, quien ya resignado completamente se incorporó de su asiento, guardó el documento de su notebook.

— Está bien, está bien Mokuba. Voy a llamar al chofer para que nos traslade no sé dónde…—. Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente

— ¡NO! Quiero salir como todos allá afuera. No quiero limosinas, estoy cansado de estar siempre resguardado. Sólo salgamos a caminar a la ciudad hay un parque cerca… —.le sonrió su hermano. Una propuesta simple.

—Hmmm—. Sólo un gruñido oyó de su hermano. Mokuba lo tomó como aceptación. Salieron de la habitación dispuestos a recorrer la ciudad con sus dos pies.

xxx

— ¡Joey, viejo! —. Se acercó un muchacho moreno a saludar a un joven rubio sentado en una plaza con su característico pequeño letrero "tarot" de cartulina en forma piramidal sostenido por una piedra que el joven encontró del parque.

— ¡Tristán! ¿Qué haces por estos lados, amigo? —. Un trato muy fraternal por ambos siendo amigos desde niños.

— Salí más temprano del trabajo, hoy el jefe renunció así que hicieron un coctel de despedida, y por consecuencia nos dieron permiso para salir más temprano. Casi tomándonos el día libre ¿grandioso, cierto?

— ¡Qué suerte! —.le sonrió Joey.

—Y Dime Joey —. Disponiéndose a sentarse a su lado — ¿Hasta cuándo vas estar leyendo las cartas? No es muy rentable que digamos. Necesitas algo mejor, amigo. En cuanto me entere que se disponga de una vacante te aviso sin falta en mi trabajo.

Como siempre el moreno preocupado por el muchacho rubio y por su estabilidad económica, Joey se percató de su preocupación y le sonrió golpeando su espalda abruptamente y sonriéndole con su característica sonrisa despreocupada

— ¡Tristán, viejo! No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya encontraré algo estable. Por mientras sobrevivo con esto del tarot. Ya sabes la gente se va enterando de lo bueno que soy de boca en boca, no me gusta promocionarme. Además el empleo de ayudante de biblioteca me abastece para pagar mis cuentas y el arriendo. Ya vendrá algo mejor— dijo muy seguro el rubio dejando de palmear la espalda del más alto de forma bruta

— Imbécil casi me dejas sin dorso —. Dijo algo enfadado, pero en el fondo se alivió al ver a su amigo tranquilo y confiado. Ese es el Joey Wheeler que siempre ha conocido. Y por qué no decirlo, al que siempre ha admirado y gustado. Porque Tristán Taylor hace un par de años se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, pero por miedo arruinar su amistad lo ha mantenido hasta el momento oculto, tal vez algún día se lo revelaría…

El moreno miró el mazo del rubio y sacó una carta…

— A ver…—. Dijo tomando la carta —. ¿Qué le pasará a Joey el día de hoy?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, medio divertido y molesto. No le gustaba que le sacaran sus cartas en modo juego, pero por ser su amigo Tristán se lo perdonó y le siguió el juego.

— ¡Tristán, con esto no se juega tonto!, pásame la carta—. Escuchando la risa traviesa de su amigo, le pasó su carta— El mago.

— ¿El mago? ¿Qué significa El Mago? — preguntó curioso el muchacho más alto.

— mmm —. Hundió su dedo índice en su mejilla izquierda, tomando una pose pensativa. Siempre que pensaba tenía ese tic Joey de hundir su dedo índice en su mejilla pareciendo gracioso en el acto — preguntaste qué me pasara hoy y pues interpreto que todo puede pasar. El Mago es impredecible. A ver saca dos cartas más pensando en la misma pregunta — le indicó a su amigo, éste lo hizo. Siempre terminaban en esos juegos los dos cuando Tristán iba ver a su amigo.

— ¿El Rey de espadas y los amantes? —. Se preguntó más a si mismo que para Tristán — mmm conoceré a un hombre probablemente, es bien fuerte de carácter y frío y ¿tendré que decidir pronto una propuesta? — el muchacho rubio ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

Su amigo Tristán comenzó a reír dándole unas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo, para incorporarse haciendo un gesto que ya se iba.

—No entiendo nada —. Se encogió de hombros — me tengo que ir viejo aprovecharé este tiempo que me sobra para hacer algunos trámites gracias a que salimos temprano. ¡Cuídate nos vemos!

— ¡Nos vemos, Tris! — se despidió el rubio, tomando las tres cartas. Las observó con detenimiento para luego no tomarle importancia y unirlas con su mazo barajarlas y dejarlas al medio de la tela.

Xxx

—Ves que no es tan terrible caminar por la ciudad como cualquier ciudadano, Seto —. Dijo el pequeño quien sonriente iba mirando la ciudad, las calles de Domino City animado al ver niños como él jugando por las avenidas y la vereda, otros saliendo con sus padres, hermanos y familia. Ante lo último le dio un poco de nostalgia por sus padres, pero no quiso indagar más quería pasar un grato momento con su hermano como familia disfrutando de un día cualquiera en la ciudad.

Seto Kaiba sólo se limitó a permanecer al lado de Mokuba cuidándolo y mirando alrededor, no encontró nada interesante viendo todo de forma relegada. Todo este esfuerzo lo hacía sólo por Mokuba.

—Hermano, mira allá hay un parque y es bien grande ¡hay juegos! —. El pequeño empezó a correr emocionado, ante ese gesto el mayor se permitió una sonrisa. Mokuba era muy inteligente, a veces se comportaba como un hombre de cuarenta años, y otras veces como lo que es un niño de 12 años.

— ¡No corras! — le espetó, no tenía remedio era su hermano. Se permitió relajarse un rato, tal vez no fue tan mala idea de su hermano despejarse un rato fuera de la mansión sin autos, ni limosinas. Al parecer la idea de su hermano menor no fue tan mala, el hecho de sentirse relajado sin ese "resguardo" fue algo similar a la libertad olvidándose momentáneamente de asuntos empresariales.

— ¡Si hermano! —. Le gritó desde lejos mientras se abalanzaba en un juego que giraba y tenía que pasar por cuerdas y múltiples impedimentos que hacían del esparcimiento más entretenido. Había muchos niños y Mokuba se unió con ellos.

Ante esa imagen, el moreno no pudo evitar alegrarse, su hermano era tan diferente a él e iba procurar a pesar de la crisis de la empresa en darle lo mejor a su hermano una educación normal a Mokuba que disfrutara su infancia. Lo que él no pudo hacer gracias a un padrastro violento, aunque contradictoriamente le agradecía que haya sido cruel con él, porque si no hubiese sido así, no tendría lo que tiene ahora un gran imperio y poder, y por sobre todo reconocimiento.

Salió de sus recuerdos al sentir un leve toque de su hermano en su cabeza. El castaño estaba sentado en el parque al frente de los juegos, supuestamente vigilando a su hermano pero fue éste quien lo despertó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Soñando hermano? — le sonrió el menor. Sólo escuchó un gruñido por parte de éste — ¿vamos al otro sector del parque? — le dijo haciéndole un puchero, Seto Kaiba no podía negarle. Aunque no dijo nada el mayor, Mokuba lo tomó como un sí afirmativo.

Recorrieron el parque siendo acompañados por un muy agradable día de sol y clima templado. Mokuba estaba feliz y aunque Seto Kaiba no lo pareciera estaba cómodo y tranquilo, aunque nunca cambió ni cambiará su carácter duro, frío y de rostro impávido, marcando un caminar seguro y de líder particular implantado en su personalidad.

El niño recorriendo el lugar le llamó la atención cierto rincón bajo un enorme árbol en el parque al notar un pequeño letrero con letras góticas "tarot". De inmediato sus pasos fueron allá curiosos. Algo había oído de eso y siempre quiso saber sobre aquello, o por último conocer de cerca cómo lo hacía para predecir el futuro. El niño sin más corrió aquel lugar, dejando a su hermano mayor atrás.

— ¡Mokuba no te alejes! — le gritó el Ceo empezando a correr también para alcanzarlo. No podía evitar ser sobre protector con su única familia.

El muchacho rubio quien permaneció en aquel espacio esperando por otro nuevo cliente se sobresaltó al ver como un niño llegó corriendo a su lado súbitamente ya que estaba sumido en la tranquilidad del parque y aquella sorpresa lo aterrizó a la tierra. Aunque el niño se detuvo entre curioso, un par de pasos atrás y después adelante hasta que se le acercó más seguro al ver como el otro sentado lo miraba igual de curioso que él.

—Dime niño —. Le sonrió — ¿Quieres leerte las cartas? — le preguntó inseguro, aunque ya otros niños ya se le habían acercado en términos de preguntón, más que leerse las cartas inquirían de qué trataba, como podía predecir y miles de preguntas más que sólo un crío podía preguntar. Aquella etapa en que las interrogantes y la curiosidad abundaban en los niños deseosos de conocer todo y empaparse de nuevas informaciones. El chico de cabellos negros azulado sólo asintió emocionado. No sabía cómo ni porqué pero el muchacho rubio le cayó muy bien. Su apariencia sencilla y humilde lo sacó de su inseguridad, más su sonrisa encantadora, lo hizo acercarse más contento y cándido. Dispuesto hacer miles de preguntas como todo niño.

—Yo... Me llamó Mokuba —. Presentándose aturdidamente

—Mi nombre es Joey — le dijo amistosamente.

—Dime Joey…—. No sabía porque, pero el muchacho le inspiró confianza, su hermano le inculcó desconfiar de todos, pero una corazonada le dijo que Joey no era un tipo malo — ¿Y cómo puedes predecir el futuro con cartas? ¿Puedes saber la muerte de alguien? ¿Los números de la lotería y juegos de azar? Y…

Fue interrumpido al sentir unos pasos que llegaron donde se encontraban. Seto Kaiba terminó algo agitado, su hermano corría muy rápido como todo niño en plena vitalidad. Se percató que Mokuba no estaba solo al inspeccionar con sus ojos azules el lugar acompañado por un muchacho rubio de aspecto sencillo como cualquiera. Lo miró con detenimiento inspeccionándolo de arriba hacia abajo, notando que había una tela en el pasto de color lila y un mazo de cartas amontadas al medio de la tela junto con un pequeño letrero delante de él "Tarot" sonrió con expresión de burla, él no creía en esas tonterías del futuro y cartas mágicas. Después de su breve inspección asegurándose que su hermano no estuviera cerca de un mal sujeto, paranoias de Seto Kaiba acostumbrado a tener una vida agitada y con peligros de personas con malas intenciones debido a su fortuna y éxito.

Continuó con su parada derrochando arrogancia y superioridad al concluir que estaba con un sujeto que no valía nada y que no denotaba peligro alguno.

El rubio notó aquel gesto de desprecio, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a personas que no creían en predicciones ni horóscopos; sin embargo, la sensación que le causó la presencia de ese tipo le molestó de sobremanera y ni siquiera aún habían tomado palabra alguna.

— ¡Seto! — Le dijo un Mokuba emocionado —Mira él lee el tarot, quiero leérmelas o mejor porque no te las lees tú, Seto, así podemos saber qué hacer con nuestro problema — dijo exaltado de la emoción, propio de un niño refiriéndose a la situación de la empresa. Aunque sabía en el fondo Mokuba que le diría que NO, algo le decía que esta vez sería lo contrario. Aunque se sentía tonto el niño, esa emoción a lo desconocido a la ingenuidad que había olvidado por mucho tiempo estaba regresando.

Mientras tanto Joey se mantuvo en silencio con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba el tipo que estaba frente suyo, cruzó sus brazos esperando que se vaya. El niño le agradó bastante, pero su acompañante, familiar o lo que sea con su sola presencia de pedante lo estaba hartando.

"Que se marche… que se marche…" pensaba el muchacho de ojos mieles al ver como el otro lo miraba intenso, clavando sus ojos azules en él. Un escalofrío sintió. Su mirada era muy fuerte. Joey adquirió la habilidad de sentir las energías de otros si estaban muy cargados o saber premeditadamente la intensidad de la personalidad con solo una mirada a los ojos. Y los ojos azules de ese tipo eran muy profundos, ocultaban mucho y a la vez nada. Supo de inmediato que tenía una personalidad muy "especial" y por ello no le agradó. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante, diciéndole mentalmente que se fuera… aunque el castaño esa mirada lo tomó a duelo de otra cosa…

—Está bien Mokuba —. Dijo mirando burlonamente al otro individuo. Se sentó elegantemente en el pasto de piernas cruzadas. El niño se sorprendió por la reacción de su hermano. Juraba que se negaría. Tal vez ese presentimiento de ese muchacho rubio no era del todo equivocado. Se alegró y se sentó al lado de su hermano — Y dime ¿cuánto cobras? — sacando de su bolsillo una billetera de fino cuero, color café.

Joey soltó un bufido de resignación, tendría que leerle las cartas a ese tipo desagradable, pero bueno recibirá algo de dinero; agregando que ya le quedaba poco para su turno a su otro trabajo en la biblioteca nacional de JAPÓN. Se preguntó mentalmente un "¿y por qué no?" agregando que el niño le simpatizó.

— Novecientos treinta Yen — dijo sin más —. Pero págame después de la lectura — especificó el rubio.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos observando al rubio. No sabía por qué, pero hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esas ganas de burlarse de alguien en su cara, tal vez un entretenimiento enfermizo que siempre tuvo oculto sólo para presumir y demostrar quién es y ese muchacho sentado le inspiró esas ganas reprimidas ante su odio al mundo. Tal vez una forma de descargarse de sus frustraciones y estrés agregado, no lo tenía claro, pero tampoco para el CEO valía la pena indagar más.

—Veremos qué tan asertivo eres — dijo socarronamente. Mokuba frunció su ceño sorprendido. Su hermano primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera, siempre estoico, ignorando a los demás y reservado.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo, pero tampoco quería ahuyentarlo era un cliente de todas maneras tal vez no volverían a verse y tampoco deseaba hacer un escándalo en la plaza le costó trabajo buscar un buen lugar para leer el tarot y los guardias de la zona le dieron permiso a regañadientes hasta que le leyó el tarot a uno de los jefes del sector de seguridad y atinó en todo advirtiéndole de un posible robo, y así fue, el guardia no pudo creerlo para finalmente aceptar el don del muchacho. Convenciendo a sus compañeros, se confabularon para que consiguiera trabajar tranquilamente en la plaza sin la necesidad de hacer los trámites legales para obtener permisos, etc. En resumen: los guardias le cuidaban la espalda, les debía mucho, por ello no quería problemas.

Joey se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo y prosiguió a tomar su mazo para empezar a mezclar rápidamente las cartas ante un boquiabierto castaño que observaba la rapidez en sus manos, miró con detenimientos los estilizados dedos del muchacho, tenía manos de pianista o de artista pensó. Por un momento se recordó a sí mismo la celeridad en la que tecleaba en su notebook, movió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos no permitiéndose sorprenderse ante tonterías.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —. Preguntó de mala manera denotando en su tono de voz su molestia ante la presencia de ese engreído según el rubio mientras barajaba las cartas.

— ¿Por qué preguntas, acaso es necesario? —. Enarcando una ceja desconfiado. El rubio apretó sus dientes fastidiado por aquel tipo.

— ¿Quieres leerte las cartas o no? No quiero perder mí tiempo si sólo estás jugando —. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos mirando desconfiado al rubio para luego observarlo con detenimiento, algo le hizo click y lo inspiró para joderlo, nunca le había pasado antes, pero nuevamente se convenció que algo tenía ese muchacho que sólo quería molestarlo. Sonrió expresando con son de supremacía.

—Seto —. Dijo quedo, para luego…— yo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo también, sólo por este niño estoy haciendo esto — puntualizó el de ojos azules haciéndole ver que estaba en las mismas que el muchacho rubio. Perdiendo su valioso tiempo

"Seto, seto" Joey repitió su nombre mentalmente olvidándose y haciendo caso omiso ante lo desagradable que era su nuevo cliente mientras continuaba barajando las cartas. Si fuese otra situación ya lo hubiese saltado encima golpeando su perfecto rostro. Prosiguió cuando tomó el mazo y lo situó en medio de la tela con las cartas boca abajo.

—Corta en tres montones hacía tu lado —. Le indicó el rubio hastiado.

"Qué tontería… sólo por Mokuba" pensó el empresario mientras mirando suspicaz cortaba en tres el mazo, no sin antes echarle una ojeada al muchacho de enfrente concentrado con sus ojos cerrados. Quiso decir algo desagradable para molestarlo, pero prefirió guardar sus palabras terminando esta "estupidez", según Seto Kaiba. Miró de reojo a su hermano, éste atento y emocionado observando la escena.

"Sigue siendo un niño… mi hermano" sonrió disimuladamente el de ojos azules.

— ¿Y bien? —. Enarcando una ceja y actitud de superioridad al de cabellos rubios esperando que hiciera sus tonterías de tarot.

Joey gruñó por lo bajo, estaba aguantándose, pero intentó calmarse inhalando y exhalando aire, situación que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño que lo miraba divertido con su tortura mental. Seto Kaiba descubrió que le encantaba sacar de quicio a las personas "quizás un entretenimiento sádico a su manera".

Pero definitivamente para el castaño de mirada cerúleo azul, ese muchacho tenía "algo" que le nacía muy profundo en su interior molestarlo mucho más allá que el resto de los mortales…

—Elige un montón— dijo cortante el rubio. Ya estaba en su nivel de enojo casi al cien por ciento.

Aún con la sonrisa burlona el castaño optó por el montón de al medio tocándolo suavemente sin dejar de mirar al rubio desafiante. Joey tomó ese montón dejándolo separado del resto y los otros dos montones restantes lo dejó a un lado. Las cartas que eligió Kaiba fueron a formar un círculo que rápidamente Joey iba dando vueltas hasta que finalizó.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres, Kaiba miraba el circulo y los dibujos de las cartas sin entender nada para luego observar al rubio con detenimiento, se sorprendió la forma en que miraba las cartas y abrió más sus ojos de sorpresa como los ojos mieles del "tarotista" lo enfrentaron con los suyos… una mirada tan profunda que se sintió desnudo y desprotegido. Una sensación que no pudo explicarse y optó por querer ignorar junto con un hormigueo en su espalda. Frunció su ceño molesto, nadie podía mirarlo de esa manera. Mientras tanto Mokuba expectante esperando el veredicto del muchacho "tarotista"

— Has, es decir, ustedes han tenido una vida difícil. Ausencia de padres, tal vez murieron jóvenes y ustedes de niños han estado solos acompañándose. Aunque hoy abundas en riqueza enemigos ocultos te quieren quitar tus logros y tal vez no estoy seguro posiblemente una perdida, aunque no sabría calificarla como de dinero o de personas — se quedó callado por un rato observando las cartas…

Mientras los hermanos Kaiba confusos y asimilando las palabras del rubio encontrando que habían muchas coincidencias, permanecieron en silencio. Los hermanos se miraron uno fascinado por la verdad de sus palabras y otro aún incrédulo sin querer creer.

—Vas a pasar por muchas situaciones difíciles, tal vez necesites la ayuda de alguien que llegará pronto cuando empieces a estar atado de pies a cabeza. Todo depende de… ti...- — finalizó el rubio extrañado. Nuevamente apareció la carta de El Mago, la misma que había sacado su amigo Tristán preguntando por él como juego. Prefirió olvidarlo y concentrarse en ese "cliente desagradable" parece que le irá muy mal a juzgar por las cartas. No le deseaba mal a nadie, ni al ser más fastidioso del mundo, lamentó tantas cartas malas, aunque todo dependía de él si quería dar un giro positivo.

— ¿Esto es todo? —. Expresó el castaño a modo de burla y enfadado apretando sus puños — sólo fueron estupideces, vamos Mokuba. Se levantó rápidamente haciendo gesto al niño que se alejara junto con él.

—Pero hermano acertó bastante ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si algo malo nos va a pasar? — dijo el niño preocupado.

—Eso es mentira, sólo quiere asustarnos y ganar dinero — dijo apretando los dientes, miró al rubio con odio, quien éste le devolvió la misma expresión aunque más de tipo retador. Se encontraba ofendido y ardiendo por dentro de furia.

—Yo no miento. Sólo interpreté la tirada. No gano dinero mintiendo —. Se defendió el rubio y era cierto. Muchos acudían a él por una lectura y por su acertada forma de interpretar, excelente intuición y habilidad traspasada de generación en generación de los Wheeler. El último fue su padre quien murió por sus problemas de alcohol, antes de sumergirse a las adicciones tenía la habilidad de leer las manos y la adquirió por sí solo.

—Toma, perro — le tiró un billete al suelo — para que veas que a pesar de las ridiculeces que dijiste pagaré de todas maneras —. Se río burlonamente del muchacho para luego tomar la mano de Mokuba y alejarse de ese chico inmediatamente.

 _Miedo experimentaba Seto Kaiba por primera vez en su vida._

Porque aunque jamás lo admitiera, algo de verdad dijo ese muchacho.

—Maldito idiota ¡engreído! —. Le gritó el rubio destrozando el billete— no quiero ese dinero viniendo de ti, espero no verte más imbécil — la última frase fue en un tono más bajo aunque jamás pensó que se revertiría lo último, tal vez el destino nuevamente los volvería a juntar.

Continuará…

 **Notas de Autor: Este fics lo escribí hace años, lo borré de aquí... y bueno, pensé "alguna puQ#$% vez terminaré algún fics? lo digo porque sigo fics desde el 2005 que aún no están terminados y me dije "cuándo terminarán sus historias?" con qué cara lo digo si YO no he terminado mis propias historias y aunque nadie las lea lo re-subo porque me dio esa fiebre por el Seto x Joey que estaba dormida... nostalgias (soy bastante vieja ya u.u) así que empezaré de 0.**

 **¿Por qué Tarot? Yo leo el tarot, no me dedico a ello, pero si sé de lo que escribo lo que significa y todo lo relacionado a ello. He conocido gente de ese mundillo por ello sé mucho también :) los que no creen son bien aceptados, pero es una historia de fantasía uniendo a Seto y Joey jejeje. Tengo toda la historia en mente, pero siempre acepto sugerencias jijiji. Cada capítulo es un Arcano Mayor del Tarot.**

 **Críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas. Yo sólo quiero entretener aunque no gane nada felicidad por Seto´s x Joey´s jejeje.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Arcanos**

 **By MadeInJapan**

 **Capítulo 2: El Loco**

Estaba realmente enojado el joven de rubios cabellos bajo el nombre de Joey, quien en acción reflejo sólo atinó a sacar su rabia golpeando el tronco del árbol donde estuvo instalado, en consecuencia lastimándose los nudillos, aunque eso no le importó. Sus nudillos sangrando y mordiéndose la lengua del dolor graciosamente para no gritar y agregando una serie de movimientos extraños para mitigar el dolor. A los lejos los transeúntes que paseaban por el parque, lo miraban curiosos por parecer un loco. Algunas madres asustadas se llevaron a sus hijos lejos de aquel escandaloso muchacho de cabellos dorados, mientras el dolor iba desapareciendo, aunque el ardor de la herida aumentó Joey se percató del resto de las cartas aún en círculo, cuando su reciente "cliente" presumido se fue a mitad de la lectura, al rubio aún le faltó por interpretar más cartas que estaban en la tirada.

Sobándose sus nudillos se agachó a observar el resto de la tirada de las cartas, sin pensarlo continuó interpretando las cartas de ese _"desagradable hombre de penetrantes ojos azules"._ No se explicó porque siguió perdiendo su tiempo en interpretar las cartas de aquel sujeto idiota; sin embargo "algo" le hizo click y una enorme curiosidad natural que sólo Joey Wheeler poseía desinteresadamente…

xxxx

Después de aquella tarde de paseo junto con su hermano Mokuba y que fue arruinado por un charlatán, no podía olvidar las palabras de aquel muchacho rubio.

" _Has, es decir, ustedes han tenido una vida difícil. Ausencia de padres, tal vez murieron jóvenes y ustedes de niños han estado solos acompañándose. Aunque hoy abundas en riqueza enemigos ocultos te quieren quitar tus logros y tal vez no estoy seguro, posiblemente una perdida, aunque no sabría calificarla como de dinero o de personas"_ las palabras se repetían con la imagen ese muchacho en su mente una y otra vez

Golpeó su escritorio causando que su lapicero caiga junto con lápices rodando que rápidamente fueron recogidos por Mokuba preocupado por su hermano. Después de lo sucedido en el parque su hermano salió colérico. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

" _Vas a pasar por muchas situaciones difíciles, tal vez necesites la ayuda de alguien que llegará pronto cuando empieces a estar atado de pies a cabeza. Todo depende de… ti..."_

— ¡Estupideces! Gritó el mayor en su despacho personal de la mansión. Mokuba nunca creas palabras de sujetos como esos de la calle— puntualizó el castaño bastante enfadado.

— Pero hermano… no es para que te comportes de esa manera. Además —. Se atrevió a decir el niño con toda seguridad y "ese algo" en su corazón — Creo que no es un charlatán dijo la verdad y muchas coincidencias — esta vez el niño cambió su expresión a seriedad enfrentando a su hermano.

Sin embargo Kaiba no prestó atención a las palabras de su hermano, en su cabeza sólo estaban las imágenes y palabras que ese "perro" le dijo.

" _Tal vez necesites la_ _ayuda_ _de alguien que llegará pronto cuando empieces a estar atado de_ _pies a cabeza"_

Las palabras de ese "perro" el sonido de voz de ese "perro" y avisándole que necesitará "Ayuda" hablándole con tanta seguridad. Para Seto Kaiba era una aberración pedir ayuda, siempre se las arregló. _Siempre sólo…_

" _¿Qué estaré atado de pies a cabeza? ¿En apuros? ¿En problemas? ¿Me quitarán todo lo que he logrado? ¿QUE NECESITARÉ AYUDA?"_ pensaba para sí el empresario.

Grandes risotadas con un dejo de burla y superioridad presenció Mokuba sorprendido de ver a su hermano tan ¿animado? ¿Diferente? Ese tal Joey su forma de ser retándolo sin saber con quién se enfrentaba: Seto Kaiba un empresario poderoso y exitoso y temido por muchos.

—Patrañas…—. Dijo el castaño acomodándose en su escritorio —Mokuba continuaré en mi trabajo — indirectamente diciéndole a su hermano que quería estar sólo.

—Está bien, Seto…pero no te enfades tanto. Ese chico no lo dijo con mala intención. Además ni siquiera nos conoce — finalizó el niño alejándose y cerrando la habitación dejando a un castaño ofendido.

—Espero no toparme nunca más en mi vida con ese perro "charlatán" — se descruzó de brazos y procedió abrir su notebook.

Recordó la mirada retadora del rubio. Instintivamente apretó sus puños. Nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo y tratarlo de esa manera. Por lo general la gente le temía, con su gélida mirada se ganaba el respeto ¿o temor? Y ese tipo lo desafío. Se llevó la mano a su entrecejo cerrando los ojos con la clara intención de retomar su trabajo, arreglar esos problemas financieros de la empresa y olvidarse de ese "perro"

Fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones por el sonido de su teléfono. Atendió como autómata.

—Kaiba al habla —.habló cortante.

– _Siempre tan "agradable" para contestar_ – dijo en forma irónica. Kaiba gruñó por lo bajo, tal vez era al único quien le dejaba pasar esos "atrevimientos" hacía él.

— ¿Qué quieres Yami? —. Se inclinó en su mullido asiento mirando ausentemente la pantalla de su notebook.

Una risa forzada oyó por el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

– Dime Kaiba… ¿cómo vas con el proyecto? Las acciones han caído hoy un 2,5% más que el día de ayer. Estoy realmente preocupado por KC – dejando ver un tono de preocupación.

Yami Atemu era el único asistente de confianza de Seto Kaiba. Cinco años a su servicio. Lo conoció en el tiempo que su padrastro Gozaburo Kaiba murió, o mejor dicho, se suicidó de la nada, sin motivo alguno. El cuerpo fue encontrado en pedazos. Según la policía de investigaciones se concluyó que el impacto de caer desde el piso 50 de la corporación KC provocó que se desintegrara instantáneamente el cuerpo del mayor. El castaño fue el único testigo de los hechos. Ante aquello Yami se dio a conocer _oportunamente_ cuando la situación en KC estaba de cabeza por la muerte de Gozaburo, aunque al principio el de ojos azules le costó confiar en él, su eficiencia y habilidades en la administración estratégica lo sorprendió, y hasta hoy en día ha sido su mano derecha. No obstante el orgullo de Kaiba jamás admitiría tal talento y destreza.

—Yami los proyectos los discuto en persona, no por teléfono ¿Qué quieres realmente? — escrutinio el empresario. No andaba con rodeos. El tiempo que ha trabajado con Yami lo investigó y analizó debidamente, como lo hacía con todos que trabajaban a su alrededor. Por algo era un Kaiba, las brutales enseñanzas de su padrastro por mucho que lo odió, algunas situaciones para cuidar su espalda le rendía frutos, como en este caso. Sabía que su _"asistente"_ tenía planes ya que sus _ocasionales llamadas_ eran con una intención disfrazada.

–Tan elocuente, Kaiba–. Replicó más sarcásticamente. – sólo quiero saber si me darás la oportunidad de _una cita._

Kaiba enarcó una ceja, sabía para donde iría la conversación. No estaba para perder el tiempo. Si bien le era útil en la empresa, separaba muy bien su vida laboral con su vida personal. En cierta ocasión, tuvo una discusión acalorada con su "asistente" en donde el aludido egipcio, porque sus orígenes son de aquel bello país, intentó robarle un beso, Kaiba lo rechazó por obvias razones, una de ellas NO era gay y si lo fuera su empresa se iría abajo debido a la condición social que impone el mundo, NO era GAY y ese era el chip que le implantaron desde pequeño, incluyendo la homofobia inculcada por su padrastro, y desde esa ocasión, Yami ha estado diferente llamándolo con dobles intenciones de vez en cuando a su despacho privado en su mansión. Sus miradas extrañas en la empresa cada vez que se encontraban o trabajan juntos o discutían algún asunto de la empresa, etc. Su relación con Yami Atemu era "especial" y por mucha repugnancia que sintiera al "asistente" era bueno en su trabajo y por ello no lo iba a despedir. El de ojos azules era muy justo con el trabajo y sería muy complejo buscar otro tan competente como Yami, y no tenía tiempo que perder; sin embargo el de ojos violetas en cuanto a sus gustos para con él, era sin duda _muy persistente._ Si fuera mujer podría acusarlo de acoso, pero en un mundo machista, Seto Kaiba estaría como "en ridículo" acusándolo o denunciándolo, no obstante, lo aguantaba por ser un excelente profesional _y claramente el de ojos azules le cortó sus intenciones, muy a su estilo Kaiba._

Pero si hablando de temas sentimentales, hace mucho que Seto Kaiba estaba vacío por dentro, el único que lo doblegaba era su hermano Mokuba, sin embargo, más era un cariño paternal que de hermandad, pero en cuanto a Yami…

—No pierdas tu tiempo y tampoco quiero perder el mío. ¡Sabes que no! —. Y cortó abruptamente la comunicación telefónica con el egipcio.

No pensó más en la conversación y en los intentos de su "asistente" en querer acercársele, tenía una compañía que salvar…

Xxxx

—Increíble—. Musitó asombrado después de interpretar el resto de cartas del reciente desagradable cliente que atendió en el tarot.

— El loco — continuó…murmuró bajo.

" _El loco, avanzar descuidadamente, avanzar y dejar todo atrás para comenzar de cero ¿A caso ese petulante comenzará de cero? Sí que está en problemas… y no me importa, es su problema, pero el loco también significa que a pesar de empezar de cero y cometer estupideces inconscientemente daña a los demás, pero está protegido ¿Por quién? Que estupideces no me caliento más la cabeza"_

Se quedó detenido observando sus cartas hasta que el viento hizo volar la última carta que completaba el círculo de la _tirada_ como loco rápidamente colocó una piedra de su tirada impidiendo que el viento hiciera volar al resto y ansiosamente persiguió la última carta que revoloteaba por el viendo travieso las personas le hacían un lado mientras un rubio seguía como niño la carta que se la llevaba e viento hasta que graciosamente, aunque doloroso para cierto ojos mieles, chocó con un hombre. Se levantó para ver "con qué se había topado"

— ¿Se te perdió _esto_? —. Indicando la carta en sus manos.

Joey miró hacia arriba para ver la figura que se le cruzó por delante.

Un sujeto de cabellos negros y prominentes ojos verdes lo miraba divertido mientras sostenía la carta tarot del rubio.

— ¡Duke! —. Sorprendido de verlo por esos lados.

— ¿Quién más? —. Dijo sarcástico.

— Eso es mío — arrancándole mal humorado su carta. Ya tuvo suficiente con el desagradable de hace rato, para enfrentar a otro más, aunque a este tipo le dejaba pasar sus comentarios irónicos — idiota —. Musitó

— Joey, Joey, Joey —. Pronunció su nombre sensualmente en un canto improvisado. ¿Sabes porque vine? — sonriéndole pícaramente.

El rubio lo sabía. Sonrió de igual forma que su _"amigo"_

Se inclinó al de ojos verdes para darle un beso suave a sus labios. Duke lo abrazó cariñosamente.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de leer el tarot, Joey?

— Tu sabes que no me dedico por gusto, es agotador mientras encuentre un trabajo estable lo dejaré y para siempre —. Tranquilizando a su _"amigo"_ con una sonrisa.

— Con tu sonrisa de _cachorro_ me quedo tranquilo —. Bromeando el de cabellos negros

" _Pareces un cachorro, pero eres más bonito que nuestra mascota"_

" _Toma, perro"_

Nuevamente azotaron a su cabeza esas palabras mezclándose con el desagradable tipo de hace un rato. Ladeó su cabeza en negativa maldiciendo por lo bajo al de ojos azules y su arrogancia; no entendió por qué su mente mezcló _esas palabras que poseían un trasfondo_ con las frías palabras de aquel tipo engreído.

Joey nunca había sido capaz de recordar de quién provenía; sin embargo por una extraña razón lo ligaba a Duke las veces que le decía _dulcemente_ _cachorro_. Las circunstancias en que se conocieron quedó por cachorro por parte de _su "amigo especial"_ por una apuesta que perdió y no tuvo más remedio que vestir un traje de perro y desde ese instante quedó por ese apelativo. Duke con el paso del tiempo pasó a ser de enemigo – amigo y ahora _"amigos especiales con derecho a roce"_

 _Sí, el tarotista de ojos melados y cabellos rubios era Gay asumido. No era un muchacho afeminado como son bien conocidos o detectados por el común de las personas. Era muy peleón y rebelde, siempre se metía en problemas, pero un alma bondadosa y de gran amor que dar. Ése era Joey Wheeler, a pesar de recibir insultos homofóbicos y de discriminación muchas veces._

Las veces que el trio Joey – Duke – Tristán se juntaban su amigo moreno no soportaba a Duke. Asumió que el castaño tenía celos de amigo, ya que desde siempre fueron como uña y mugre metiéndose en peleas callejeras; aprendiendo a pelear, aventuras entre otras situaciones y recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia donde el rubio siempre se caracterizó en ser ingenuo en varias situaciones, y en ésta en particular su ingenuidad o distraimiento lo superaban, quizá realmente tuvo problemas cuando era estudiante de secundaria debido a su excesiva falta de atención en las clases; no obstante, _jamás Joey Wheeler se enteraría de la verdad por parte de su amigo de infancia._

—Planeta tierra llamando a Joey, bobo — despertándolo con un suave coscorrón en la nuca del rubio.

— Duke… lo siento creo que me distraje — se disculpó torpemente

— Ok, pero acompáñame. Recuerda que esta noche viajo a Estados Unidos, así que sólo tenemos un rato juntos — le guiñó pícaramente. De inmediato tomó la mano del rubio como si fueran novios.

A pesar de estar contra la sociedad, Duke se arriesgaba a demostrar afectos con otro hombre, contrariamente que en el fondo, el de ojos verdes era un bisexual empedernido a experimentar.

— ¿Duke?

— ¿Si?

Joey no podía evitar preguntarle nuevamente dentro de las quinientas veces desde que se conocieron.

— ¿Estás seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?

Duke bufó resignado, siempre Joey con la misma pregunta.

— ¿Por qué siempre insistes?

— No lo sé, pero a veces te confundo con alguien o posiblemente no recuerdo nada

— No te entiendo…

Duke le sujetó más fuerte su mano mientras cruzaban la calle, el departamento del de ojos verdes estaba a dos cuadras.

— A veces siento que tres horas de mi vida borré de mi mente cuando fui un niño. Algo me falta — finalizó el rubio pensativo.

— No te estreses ya recordarás, tonto —. Dándole una palmadita al hombro del rubio en un gesto tranquilizador — Nos queda poco tiempo será mejor preparar el "ring" — con un toque de doble sentido a sus palabras.

El rubio lo entendió y olvidándose un poco de esa sensación de vacío su rostro cambió a un gesto pervertido arqueando las cejas en forma graciosa y cómplice.

Se apresuraron corriendo al departamento del de cabellos negros tomados de la mano y riendo todo el camino a una sesión de "peleas" antes que viajara _"su amigo con ventaja"_ por asuntos de trabajo.

 **Xxxx**

— ¿Mokuba, ya estás dormido? , — susurrando suave desde la puerta de la habitación del niño

— ¿Mokuba? —. Un viento helado erizó los bellos del cuerpo de Kaiba. Algo malo presintió. Se introdujo sin más al cuarto de su hermano menor al notar que los ventanales estaban abiertos. Comenzó levemente a desesperarse viendo a todos lados notando que había una hoja encima de la cama del niño.

Asustado y sorprendido se acercó a la cama y tomó la carta.

" _Si quieres saber de tu hermano, más vale que sueltes una gran suma de dinero, especificando: tu capital de KC. Si eres tan inteligente encuéntranos en 2 días. En el caso que no cumplas en el plazo estipulado el niño morirá"_

Las letras de la carta eran pedazos de revistas y diarios. Todo fue cuidadosamente incluso burlando la seguridad de la mansión. Kaiba con las manos temblorosas arrugó la carta entrando casi en un estado de pánico. Su hermano era su punto débil. Podrían hacer lo que quieran con él, pero Mokuba era su talón de Aquiles y dieron con él.

Se desplomó en la cama del niño intentando tranquilizarse. Inhaló y exhaló aire para calmar su miedo y odio al mundo. En segundos recuperó su "máscara de frialdad" con paso seguro abandonó la habitación de Mokuba. Ya sabía que pasos hacer para "salvarlo", o eso pretendió.

Sin embargo Kaiba por dentro estaba aterrado. Su corazón latía a mil, pensando cómo estaría su hermano. Si los muy malditos lo habrán golpeado. Recordó miles de situaciones y vivencias con su hermano. Instintivamente tomó su relicario con forma de dragón de su cuello abriéndolo para mirar la foto de su hermano cuando era más pequeño. Su única familia.

Podría haber llamado a la policía.

Podría haber hecho un escándalo mediático llamando a la televisión para rescatar a su hermano. Pero supo de inmediato que los tipos eran muy astutos. Si hacía un paso en falso o algo precipitado dando a conocer a los medios el secuestro de un familiar de un reconocido empresario, Mokuba moriría sin dudar.

Se dirigió a su laboratorio para maquinar un plan y encontrar de alguna forma a su hermano y darles su merecido a los bastardos que osaron tomar algo suyo tan preciado como su pequeño Mokuba.

Una habitación especial en el cual sólo él, Seto Kaiba, podía ingresar con una maquinita especial de reconocimiento visual y huella dactilar. Ni siquiera su hermano tenía acceso, debido a un tema delicado de experimentos y avances. Fue una época en la que fue su segundo hogar dentro de la mansión, y su centro de operaciones o locuras pasaba la mayoría del tiempo analizando y creando nuevos inventos para KC. Era una copia del mismo laboratorio instalado en las dependencias de Kaiba Corporation.

A su paso, la habitación se iluminó completamente y a su lado computadoras, luces artificiales y artefactos tecnológicos esparcidos estratégicamente, junto con robots abandonados entre otros elementos que sólo KC los inventaba.

Una gran pantalla enfrente donde el castaño la encendió, se sentó y procedió a teclear rápidamente conectándose con las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión revisando una y otra vez los vídeos de los alrededores y los pasillos dando con el video contiguo a la habitación de su hermano. Revisó las grabaciones desde el momento en que su hermano se despidió de él en la habitación hasta su desaparición, o mejor dicho, secuestro.

En la grabación pudo ver a un Mokuba somnoliento abriendo perezosamente las sabanas de la cama en donde se introdujo en ella y apagando la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Mientras conforme avanzaba la grabación del video de la cámara de seguridad, Seto movía pensativo sus dedos por el borde del teclado golpeando ligeramente la mesa de forma impaciente esperando cómo fue el secuestro. Estaba aterrado desesperado por dentro, pero intentaba mantener raciocinio, porque si perdía el control, no lograría rescatar a su hermano. Gracias a que las cámaras de seguridad eran de visión nocturna pudo distinguir su propio hermano cómo se levantaba y prosiguió a vestirse. Kaiba frunció su entrecejo sorprendido al ver en la grabación que su propio hermano se vestía con la misma ropa y una mirada perdida dejando una nota, la misma que el empresario leyó. Como si estuviera ido. Rápidamente con sus agiles dedos cambió la grabación a los pasillos de la mansión y vio cómo su hermano caminó a la salida de la mansión. El mayordomo le hizo un gesto asintiendo, algo le dijo. Tomó en cuenta para hablar con su mayordomo. Después cambió la imagen a la salida de la mansión viendo como el portero se inclinaba levemente abriéndole las puertas. Se percató en las cámaras de la portería que un auto color negro esperaba a su hermano, quien éste arrastrando sus pies, caminando de forma torpe esperó que el auto le abriera las puertas donde introdujo lentamente. Sólo en cuestión de segundos notó que una mano en el asiento trasero ayudó a subir al pequeño. Se cerraron las puertas y el auto se alejó rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de las cámaras.

Al finalizar las grabaciones los cerúleos ojos de Kaiba estaban desorbitados. No podía creer lo que vio. Se mordió su labio inferior hiriéndose levemente. Probó inconsciente el metálico sabor de su sangre y apretando los puños de impotencia abandonó su laboratorio personal para dirigirse a su oficina de la mansión. Rápidamente llamó por el cito fono al portero y al mayordomo, los últimos testigos de su hermano. Los aludidos, sabiendo cómo es su jefe y por el tono de voz de enfado, llegaron rápidamente a las dependencias de su oficina dentro de la enorme mansión.

Kaiba trató mantener su control, volviendo su máscara de frialdad como antaño. Los esperó sentado con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, manos entrelazadas y mentón descansado en ellas y así fue como ingresaron los empleados temerosos por la actitud de su jefe al ver como Seto Kaiba los fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Señor Kaiba? — se atrevió hablar el portero debido al silencio incomodo que inundó el lugar. El mayordomo conociendo más al jefe, optó por el silencio.

El castaño se dispuso abandonar su silla y con paso firme caminó hacia los dos hombres asustados, no sabiendo a qué se debía la citación altas horas de la noche.

— ¿Por qué dejaron salir a Mokuba? — preguntó fríamente.

El mayordomo abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Se dispuso a responderle a su jefe de la forma más respetada posible. Era el más antiguo de la mansión y conocía a su jefe, y éste a él. En el fondo Kaiba lo apreciaba.

— Amo Kaiba, el mismo Mokuba nos dijo que usted le dio permiso. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque? — interrumpió el castaño enarcando una ceja no muy convencido de las palabras de su mayordomo. No era que desconfiaba de él, sino de la situación extraña que estaba viviendo.

¿O Mokuba fue secuestrado o un intento de llamar la atención de su hermano?

Pero Mokuba jamás se comportaría de esa manera. Nunca le jugaría tal broma a su hermano. El niño sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba su hermano por él.

El mayordomo carraspeo para proseguir…

— La actitud del amo Mokuba era diferente, como si caminara dormido, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos e hinchados. Me dijo que usted estaba al tanto de su salida— terminó de explicar el hombre quedando tranquilo de su honestidad.

Kaiba conforme, supo de inmediato que no estaba mintiendo se dirigió a su portero haciéndole la misma pregunta, pero agregando otra más:

— ¿Sobre ese auto? ¿Quién lo fue a buscar?

El otro hombre más bajo que el mayordomo de aspecto extranjero, rasgos latinos se dispuso a explicar de la misma forma respetuosa a su "jefe"

— Señor Kaiba el joven Mokuba me dijo exactamente lo mismo, que usted le dio permiso de salir, pero me extrañó la rapidez con la explicación. No logré ver su rostro bien y sobre el auto apareció de repente. No pude percatarme de nada mas el joven Mokuba ya había partido…

Kaiba procesó la información de sus dos empleados. No dijo nada más los despachó a sus labores.

Ellos no tenían la culpa. Si el niño estaba despierto y vestido avisándoles a sus empleados, porque Mokuba también era el dueño de la mansión y vicepresidente de KC, por muy niño que sea, no había un motivo "sospechoso"; sin embargo, si los dos hombres percibieron actitudes fuera de la normalidad de Mokuba, eso sí que era sospechoso…

No sabía qué hacer si creer en aquella nota y lo desconcertante de la salida de Mokuba por propia _voluntad_.

Caminando como león enjaulado preocupado y pensando en miles de teorías con la contradicción si llamar a la policía o no, si pedir ayudar o esperar que su hermana regresara. Tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez no. Era su hermano menor. Su única familia. El empresario ya había comprobado que Mokuba no llevaba consigo su teléfono móvil, así que no tenía cómo localizarlo.

No obstante, de un zarpazo la imagen de una persona ojos color melados y cabellera rubia junto con unas palabras acudió a su mente de la nada. Como si una fuerza externa le recordara lo vivido hoy temprano con su hermano.

" _Has, es decir, ustedes han tenido una vida difícil. Ausencia de padres, tal vez murieron jóvenes y ustedes de niños han estado solos acompañándose. Aunque hoy abundas en riqueza enemigos ocultos te quieren quitar tus logros y tal vez_ _no estoy seguro posiblemente una perdida, aunque no sabría calificarla como de dinero o de personas_ "

" _Vas a pasar por muchas situaciones difíciles, tal vez necesites la ayuda de alguien que llegará pronto cuando empieces a estar atado de pies a cabeza. Todo depende de… ti"_

Le dolió la cabeza. Odió nuevamente a ese muchacho de ojos melados. A pesar de que las palabras le hacían eco en su cabeza, una llamada telefónica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Pensó en su hermano, tal vez sólo fueron exageraciones suyas y estaba llamándolo para pedirle perdón por no avisarle de su salida repentina en la noche.

— ¿Diga? — esperanzado que fuera su hermano desde el otro lado de la llamada.

— ¿Y aún crees que tu hermano salió por propia voluntad de la mansión, Seto Kaiba? — se río burlonamente. Kaiba apretó el teléfono en pánico.

— ¿Quién eres? Dímelo. Dónde está Mokuba, maldito— maquinando y pensando miles de situaciones para atacar el de ojos azules al que se atrevió a secuestrar a su hermano. Su incertidumbre se disipó instantáneamente con la llamada. A Mokuba lo secuestraron.

La voz del otro lado estaba editada. El empresario supo que no era un tipo fácil. Muy astuto cambió su voz por medio de un programa pero aún no hallaba la forma de cómo Mokuba salió por su propia voluntad de la mansión para ser secuestrado.

¿Cómo fue posible?

— ¿Te estás preguntando cómo lo hice? — nuevamente la risa burlona. Kaiba gruñó por lo bajo ¿Acaso el tipo leía su mente? Por primera vez en su vida se sintió en jaque, sobre todo porque estaba involucrado su hermano Mokuba, el tipo prosiguió, —: simple… mi querido _Seto te suena ¿Hipnosis?_ Claro que tú no crees en estas cosas. Para ti todo es ciencia. Ver para creer.

— Si quieres dinero, te daré todo, pero mi hermano no lo toques —, haciendo caso omiso a la hipnosis. Ya averiguaría cómo, ahora sólo pensaba en el bienestar de su hermano y rescatarlo.

— ya te dije que no quiero dinero. ¡Quiero tu empresa! — Dijo obstinado el psicópata, —si no me encuentras dentro de dos días tu hermano estará seis metros bajo tierra. En esos dos días nada de policías. Si percibo algo extraño lo mataré antes del plazo sin dudar— cortó la comunicación dejando al castaño en un ataque de desesperación.

Se echó en su escritorio respirando agitadamente, sudaba frio. Se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Por vagos momentos pensó en Yami, su asistente lo más cercano que tenía para acudir. No es que Seto Kaiba fuera un sujeto que pidiera ayuda, pero estaba la vida de su hermano en juego. Tampoco podía acudir a la policía. Muy arriesgado. Sabiendo lo incompetentes el grupo que conformaba la policía de la ciudad y la inteligencia del secuestrador, éste mataría a su hermano sin dudar…

Nuevamente las palabras de ese rubio, que se hace llamar tarotista, las recordó una y otra vez.

¿Y si fuera verdad lo que dijo?

¿Acaso no fue charlatán? ¿Realmente predijo esta desgracia?

Él no creía en esas tonterías, pero el psicópata le mencionó _"hipnosis"_

¿Existía la hipnosis? Siempre creyó como en esos programas de tv, que estaba pauteado cuando les decía el "hipnotizador" a los participantes que saltaran y los demás en, trance, saltaban.

Entre la desesperación y miles de planes para atacar no llegando a ninguna solución viable la noche pasó tan rápida que ya eran las 10 am, entre tazas de café y la consternación del castaño avisando que "se tomaría el día libre" para KC a su asistente Yami, como excusa para pensar en algo y rescatar a su hermano.

Pero no tenía cómo ni por dónde.

 _El rubio del tarot seguía invadiendo su mente._

No quería, pero algo le decía una pequeña voz que ese muchacho "insoportable" ese perro insolente, era la clave para llegar a su hermano.

Dispuesto abandonar la mansión, dejando a sus empleados curiosos, no atreviéndose a preguntarle a su "amo" las condiciones en las que estaba Kaiba con la misma ropa de ayer y totalmente desaliñado. La preocupación lo hizo desvelarse. Estar atado de pies y cabeza no tuvo opción.

Caminando con paso firme, aunque flaqueaba levemente, Seto Kaiba agarrando fuerzas de donde podía se dirigió aquella plaza de ayer, donde pasó un rato con Mokuba disfrutando como personas normales y donde conocieron a un rubio de ojos melados, que para Kaiba es ese momento fueron patrañas, hoy en día "casi" creía en las palabras de ese rubio tonto, pero se sentía más tonto él volviendo y un daño a sus creencias y realidades por sobre tonterías de astrología o tarot, pero ahí estaba "desesperado" su hermano lo era todo para el empresario, por ello sobrepasando su propia estoicidad estaba buscando una "luz de esperanza"…

Esperaba volver a encontrarlo. Inhaló y exhaló aire para mirar el sol, la luz lo cegó y cerró sus ojos para evitar la ceguera momentánea y de pronto una voz retumbó en su mente.

" _¿Me parezco a un perro?" la voz era dulce, pero triste…_

" _No, te pareces a un cachorro. Eres lindo como un cachorro"_

" _ahhh" esta vez la dulce voz sonó más feliz._

Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Segunda vez en su vida que volvía a escuchar esa voz. Una vez entre sueños sufrió ese dolor en su pecho, y a causa de ello, un desvelo el resto de la noche. Despertó asustado aquella vez, episodio que optó por borrar de su memoria consciente, pero inconscientemente siempre permaneció ahí en sus recuerdos. Ahora por segunda vez le sucedió, pero despierto. Seto Kaiba siempre tuvo una sensación que algo le faltaba por recordar, aunque no sabía qué. Como si algo en su vida borró por completo. Presintió que muy pronto viviría sucesos que no le gustarían…o no estaba preparado para vivirlo prontamente.

Trató de olvidar lo sucedido. Tenía que rescatar a su hermano. Por primera vez quiso que ese muchacho desagradable estuviera en la plaza. Quería escuchar cualquier cosa, estaba desesperado. Alguna afirmación, una señal. Su mente ya no maquinaba. No podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Todo por Mokuba.

xxxx

— siete de copas — sacó la carta. Su costumbre de todas las mañanas. Ese día el rubio tenía libre para trabajar en la biblioteca, así que aprovechó para estar un rato en la plaza a ver si ese día ganaba algún dinero extra, — situaciones desesperantes. No saber qué hacer para dónde ir y elegir un camino — murmuró para sí mismo.

No le tomó importancia. Ya que era su costumbre de siempre sacar una carta al azar para adivinar lo que se le venía en el día aunque siendo él mismo el tarotista, no se tomaba a pecho los mensajes.

Sonrió pícaramente cuando recordó a Duke, la noche anterior entre pizzas, sexo y una película resultó de lo mejor. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de un semestre.

Mientras que el rubio recordaba su noche entretenida con su amigo especial, unos fuertes pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se dispuso a mirar arriba ya que Joey estaba sentado a lo indio en el pasto. Sólo tenía su mochila y una tela de género extendido en el pasto con su mazo de cartas del tarot al medio de éste y la carta del Arcano El loco en su mano.

— ¿Tú…?— musitó extrañado Joey.

Los cerúleos ojos de Kaiba lo miraban intensamente. A pesar de su mirada dura, la agitación del castaño era evidente. El rubio notó que el muchacho pasó una muy mala noche al percatarse de unas ojeras que invadieron el perfecto rostro del empresario.

¿Qué hacía nuevamente ese desagradable tipo ahí?

¿Es que acaso lo estaba buscando?

Pensó que su día comenzaría con el pie izquierdo, sobre todo si cierto hombre engreído estaba enfrente de él.

 **Continuará…**

Notas de autor: Esta fics borré en la cuenta hace unos 2 años. Modifiqué la historia original con el tema de la homofobia por razones sociales por leer otro fics donde la autora también acotó que encontraba extraño leyendo fics donde las relaciones homosexuales eran tan normales como las heterosexuales y para qué estamos con cosas? La realidad, por muy dolorosa que sea, aún ven los homosexuales como algo malo, algo indebido socialmente. Actualmente en muchos países la lucha por el matrimonio igualitario. Un Seto Kaiba homofóbico? No sé si tan homofóbico, pero se declara no ser gay por razones de crianza simplemente, ustedes saquen conclusiones. Y el Seto x Joey por supuesto que lo hay aunque sea vea difícil ahora. Quiero abordar ese contexto junto con la trama tarot y misterios. Seto Kaiba es mi personaje favorito sabían que el personaje de Kazuki Takahashi, el creador de Yu Gi Oh, también confesó que Seto Kaiba era su personaje favorito. Y lo entiendo, lo encuentro más complejo que el resto de los personajes de Yu Gi Oh, es muy interesante y aunque no hubiese sido millonario, su personalidad siempre me ha fascinado. Leí el manga por completo y vaya que su historia es terrible, me compadezco más que con el resto de los personajes… siempre unir a Seto y Joey ha sido un placer por ser tan opuestos y de cierta manera similar. La historia original se mantiene con ciertas modificaciones para hacerla más seria y al mismo tiempo se entretengan leyendo :3 ahh de leer cartas de tarot, sí, es agotador por eso lo incluí, agota en serio. Yo leo cuando alguien quiere leérselas y agota bastante sobre todo si la otra persona está muy cargada con problemas =_=U un cuarzo ayuda mucho filtro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Arcanos**

 **By MadeInJapan**

 **Capítulo 3: La Sacerdotisa**

— ¿Tú…?— musitó extrañado Joey.

Los cerúleos ojos de Kaiba lo miraban intensamente. A pesar de su dura mirada, la agitación del castaño era evidente. El rubio notó que el muchacho pasó una muy mala noche al percatarse de unas ojeras que invadieron el perfecto rostro del empresario.

—… — No obteniendo respuesta alguna el "invitado" no deseaba hablar de forma inmediata.

El castaño estaba desesperado y sólo quería ver al tipo sin tener una idea qué hacer o qué decir. El rubio se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja y esperando qué quería el de ojos azules. Definitivamente no le agradaba o ese término asociaba.

¿Volvió para burlarse en su cara? Joey no era tan tonto, un tipo como ese no perdería su tiempo en regresar sólo para insultarlo. Había un trasfondo necesario.

El empresario apretó sus puños de impotencia. Se sintió estúpido para llegar hasta donde ese rubio bocón ¿estaba rebajándose? Él era Seto Kaiba un exitoso empresario de los más jóvenes en el mundo, que si bien la empresa estaba pasando por malos momentos, estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para volverla a la vida. A lo dicho, ahora intentaba incluso matando su orgullo en pedir alguna señal o ayuda a cualquier idiota. Sin embargo, necesitaba escuchar algo, alguna pista y muy en el fondo, _algo le decía_ , que ése muchacho tonto. Ese perro. Podría darle una pista después de revelarle ayer esa _predicción_. Todo por su hermano hacía el sacrificio incluso dejando pasar su presunción.

Sin más un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los gorriones del parque, algunos ladridos de perro y risas de niños a lo lejos jugando en los juegos de entretenciones del sitio.

" _Ayer Mokuba estuvo en esos juegos"_ pensó el empresario con tristeza. Apretó sus puños con rabia y se decidió.

 _Haría el ridículo más grande de su vida._

Esto salía de su razonamiento, pero las palabras del rubio azotaban su cabeza una y otra vez y por muy tonto o extraño que pareciera algo le decía que debía acudir a él, inconscientemente añadiendo la predicción que se cumplió en parte. Recordó una vez más las palabras de Yami

" _Kaiba a veces hay que creer en las cosas inexplicables. Por eso creo en la suerte y en el destino. Sé que tú eres más de ciencia y hechos concretos lógicos, pero estoy seguro que algún día te verás en aprietos y el destino hará de su parte"_

Y claro como si el destino y lo sobrenatural se confabularan contra su razonamiento.

Ahí estaba frente a ese exasperante muchacho que adivinó su suerte _¿o su mala suerte?_

Quería respuestas.

 _¿Ayuda?_

Jamás se rebajaría a eso, sobre todo por ese perro bobo que no hallaba una explicación lógica por qué tanto disgusto le había causado con son sólo mirarlo.

¿Su cara? ¿Su blanca piel de porcelana? ¿Su nariz respingada? ¿Sus cabellos rubios y ojos color mieles, dulces y agresivos a la vez? ¿O su actitud rebosante de desafíos continuos? Podía percibir determinación y trasparencia en él y le molestaba, porque pocas personas poseían ese encanto ese desafío que incluso lograba opacarlo a él, a Seto Kaiba.

Pero no indagaría ni perdería su tiempo en gastar sus pensamientos para encontrar una respuesta tonta.

Bah.

Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, lo que dijo ese muchacho de ojos melados fueron palabras _certeras_. Quería probarlo una vez más. _Todo por su hermano._

No tenía a quién más concurrir, ya el psicópata que secuestró a su hermano hábilmente pidió expresamente nada de policías, ni televisión, ni ayuda extra. _Sólo Seto Kaiba._ Yen cuando aJoey el tarotista, sólo era una pieza más que desconocida para el secuestrador. No influiría en nada y tampoco levantaría sospechas según Seto Kaiba, que entre tanto dudar y divagar, a pesar de su falsa mirada intensa. Su máscara contra el mundo enfrentó al de ojos melados. Se decidió a platicar…

— Sé que te extraña mi visita — en un tono de voz bajo, pero grave. Ante esas señales Joey frunció su entrecejo preguntándose qué tramaba ese desagradable sujeto. Tenía todo su derecho a desconfiar, Kaiba prosiguió su discurso mal efectuado, —: pero tus estúpidas palabras se hicieron realidad

 _Y se fue al carajo su intento de ser amable._ Al rubio unas venitas de enfado resaltaron en su frente y apretando sus puños preparándose. _Esta vez iba golpear a ese sujeto._ Si volvió para burlarse de él, ¡no lo permitiría!

Joey Wheeler tenía su orgullo y dignidad ENORME. Quizá un orgullo del porte de Kaiba o peor. No obstante, se detuvo a _golpearlo rebobinando los dichos de ese engreído._

" _Pero tus estúpidas palabras se hicieron realidad"_

— ¿Qué? — Cruzándose de brazos, — No me digas que volviste sólo para disculparte y reconocer lo talentoso que soy leyendo el tarot — dijo con arrogancia fingida aunque se veía divertido asintiéndose a sí mismo y con sus melados ojos entrecerrados.

Ante esas palabras Kaiba gruñó bajito. Sin embargo, quería probar ese _"talento"_ de ese rubio bocón una vez más.

Estaba desesperado y _sólo_. Su hermano Mokuba se encontraba en peligro, así que sin más fue al grano. No podía seguir perdiendo más de su tiempo. Los dos días de plazo pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no hacía algo deprisa. Era una de sus cartas. Tenía otra, pero era muy riesgoso utilizarlo porque Seto Kaiba se dio cuenta que su enemigo sabía mucho de él y podría advertir que utilizaría la base de datos de la empresa. Sabía que su enemigo tenía relación con la empresa, quizás la competencia o algún exempleado resentido. Cabía la posibilidad, pero Seto Kaiba no retenía nombres. Sí rostros, pero jamás nombres, sobre todo si eran sujetos insignificantes. Por lo mismo para no arriesgar a su hermano debería llegar al enemigo lo más cavernícola posible. Ni policías, ni FBI ni recurrir a su base de datos en KC.

¿Cómo mierda logró hipnotizar a Mokuba? _Había gato encerrado. Aún seguía ignorando o no creyendo en lo de hipnosis._

Dejó de pensar en miles de teorías para concentrarse en aquel rubio bocón. Necesitaba confirmar sus predicciones por mucho que se sintiera idiota o patético en caer tan bajo. Porque en términos simples no creía en esas cosas, pero quería creer debido a las _coincidencias_ y comparando con los hechos que lamentablemente sucedieron y que no estuvieron bajo su control. Con ello, llegó a esa conclusión más razonable.

— Quiero que vuelvas hacer lo mismo de ayer — se sentó en el pasto y sacó de su bolsillo interno de su abrigo azul un fajo de billetes posándolo encima de la tela donde descansaban las cartas.

— ¿Qué? — incrédulo miraba a Kaiba y después su vista se posaba en el fajo de billetes. Joey concluyó que era mucho más de lo que él pedía humildemente en cada lectura de cartas. Tentador. Sin embargo el sujeto no le agradaba y caería bajo por dinero y eso jamás llegaría. Joey Wheeler el hombre más honesto y justo del mundo.

— ¿Eres tonto? Quiero que hagas lo mismo de ayer. Te daré más dinero si eso quieres. Nada es gratis en la vida. El tiempo es dinero y _vidas_ … — pronunció la última frase vacilando

— Imbécil… — murmuró el rubio empuñando sus manos, pero al notar cierto retraimiento del tipo, no era el mismo que discutió ayer. Esta vez se veía diferente.

 _¿Acaso será que en parte lo que él le predijo en el tarot se cumplió verdaderamente?_

— Has lo mismo de ayer — repitió molesto de brazos cruzados Ya se estaba exasperando, — ¿Es que tengo que explicarte, perro, con manzanitas? —

Su curiosidad sobresalió por sobre su razonamiento. Una esperanza ridícula, pero a fin de cuentas una _esperanza_.

— No quiero tu dinero y tampoco te leeré las cartas. ¡No me caes bien! eres asquerosamente desagradable — Con un semblante muy serio y retador. Joey directo como siempre, sin rodeos.

— Entonces hazlo por mí… _hermano_... El niño que conociste ayer — en un tono no tan frio al mencionarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Quizás en algo _acertaste_ ayer—. No quería hablarlo, pero si era necesario para una última esperanza debía revelarlo. Miró para ambos lados, tal vez algo perseguido por el secuestrador que le advirtió que si pedía ayuda su hermano sería niño muerto, así que procuró acercarse más al rubio.

— ¿Qué… qué haces? — algo desconcertado al ver como el otro se le acercaba a su rostro. Se sonrojó instantáneamente.

— No seas idiota, esto que te diré es sumamente confidencial—, acercándose más.

Joey tieso procuró mantenerse de ese modo. El acercamiento de aquel idiota de ojos azules lo estaba dejando sin aire. _De un momento a otro comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y una sensación de que algo que se salía de su pecho._

— ¡No te me acerques tanto!— apartándolo con su mano al pecho del más alto empujándolo levemente. Kaiba sorprendido no comentó nada; sin embargo, una punzada en el pecho sintió como rechazo, y se limitó a ver como el rubio simplón comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico, que el castaño en un acto desesperado hizo lo posible por calmarlo empleando conocimientos de primeros auxilios. No obstante, fue en vano. Joey de alguna manera no lo permitió intentando calmarse para sí mismo mientras que el empresario observaba el panorama de un rubio tirado en el pasto boca arriba inhalando y exhalando aire.

— Tú… ¿estás bien? — haciendo de alguna manera un acercamiento prudente. _Algo le decía que no podía tocarlo_. Podría reaccionar peor. Nunca en su existencia, hasta ahora, había presenciado algo por el estilo y por primera vez en su vida quiso de alguna manera socorrerlo. Podría ser un desgraciado con la gente, pero no dejaría una persona enferma. Principios que le enseñó a Mokuba de igual manera.

— Estoy bien — volviendo más a la normalidad y saliendo de su estado lentamente. — Dime ¿qué es lo que querías contarme? — tocando su pecho, como si le ayudara a tranquilizarse, tomó distancia con el más alto. Ya había tenido esas sensaciones en sus sueños, pero aquel hombre gatilló ese malestar en plena luz del día y despierto. Estaba asustado. No quería demostrarlo frente a ese petulante, pero desde que lo conoció se ha hecho más pesado esas sensaciones o como le denominaba Joey, esas tres horas que nunca ha recordado _o quizás más tiempo._

Ambos se miraron intensamente, aunque con un joven de cabellos rubios algo agitado pero recuperándose de a poco. Joey hizo un gesto a su invitado para que volviera echarse al pasto.

— ¿Qué le pasó a… tu hermano? — preguntó en un hilito de voz aun recomponiéndose.

Kaiba con el embrollo del ataque que le dio al rubio y la extraña sensación de rechazo que le produjo con su acercamiento lo tenía divagando, dolido y extrañado. Al escuchar en la frase su _hermano_ despertó.

— Mi hermano… — bajando el tono de voz con la intención que sólo Joey lo oyera, —fue secuestrado — con la voz más ronca.

Joey ya recuperado abrió más sus melados ojos en sorpresa. Sólo atinó a quedarse inmóvil observando intensamente a su "cliente" cabizbajo. Notó que realmente estaba angustiado y desesperado. De pronto la imagen del niño que conoció ayer que se acercó a él curiosamente con esos ojos brillantes de emoción y curiosidad por indagar más en el tarot se tornó nublada.

Lamentó mucho la situación y cayó en cuenta que realmente su predicción en el tarot se hizo realidad. Joey por lo general nunca recordaba lo que le leía a las personas que le pagaban por una lectura de suerte, tan sólo interpretaba en el momento, sin embargo este caso recordaba más de lo debido.

Un click en su cabeza rememorando la fatídica salida de su cliente casi llegando a los golpes retirándose antes de la interpretación final. Leves cartas se asomaron a su memoria, nos obstante, optó por hacer lo correcto. Nuevamente incorporó la imagen mental de aquel niño.

— Está bien, lo haré. No sé por qué acudes a mi si ayer claramente me dijiste que era un charlatán, pero te diste cuenta que no lo soy. Yo lo valgo. Tengo talento y ya lo comprobaste — dijo con orgullo, — herencia de familia

— Como quieras, sólo haz lo mismo que ayer — Kaiba inexperto en esos terrenos no sabía cómo plantear lo que quería saber. Cualquier indicio sobre su hermano lo tomaría en cuenta ya que, de cierta manera, ese tipo _acertó prácticamente en todo._

— Oye ni siquiera nos hemos presentado — mientras barajaba las cartas, — Recuerdo que te llamas Seto, ¿pero no crees que sería mejor que nos presentemos como hombres formales? Has acudido a mí y me has contado algo que de alguna manera me siento involucrado, — encogiéndose de hombros. Kaiba apreció la sencillez del muchacho, siempre rodeado de hipocresía y pleitesía en su mundo empresarial. Por primera vez le agradó un poco, sólo un _"poco"_

El rubio iba tomarle la mano, pero algo le hizo arrepentirse. Kaiba percibió tal acción y nuevamente un leve pinchazo en su pecho por rechazo. A él nadie lo rechazaba

¿Por qué ese tipo no quería ni siquiera estrechar su mano?

— Yo…— virando hacia otro lado, — el ataque que me dio recién primera vez que me da a plena luz del día. Antes siempre me atacaba de noche despertando así, no te lo tomes personal, — excusándose aunque en el fondo algo le decía que si lo tocaba volvería a darle alguna convulsión. No es que sea alérgico a tipos desagradables, o le cayó tan mal que no puede ni estar centímetros cerca. Sonrió internamente ante ese pensamiento gracioso. Sin embargo, algo en aquel tipo gatilló recuerdos y voces lo más ocultas en los recovecos de su inconsciente.

 _¿Podría ser?_ Se preguntó Joey internamente. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Kaiba no comentó nada al respecto sólo se sintió algo rechazado nuevamente viendo como el muchacho de cabellos rubios de cabeza gacha y evitando su mirada.

— Mi nombre es Joey Wheeler y tengo veinte años. Tengo otro trabajo en la biblioteca nacional de Japón y éste a medio tiempo.

— Seto Kaiba, veintidós años. Trabajo en una empresa — cortante sin querer dar más información que lo necesario.

— Pues para que trabajes en una empresa debes tener mucho dinero. Supongo que por eso secuestraron a tu hermano — concluyó el rubio, — ¿la policía está al tanto, cierto?

Kaiba apretó sus puños. Sí, recién lo estaba conociendo, pero no lo revelaría todo. No le rebelaría que es dueño de una empresa y que posee una enorme fortuna. _Su maldita desconfianza._

— Eso no te incumbe — escupió ya enrabiado. — léeme las malditas cartas ¡ahora! — ya respirando agitadamente. El tiempo transcurría rápidamente. Vio su reloj calculando que quedaban cuarenta horas para encontrar a su hermano.

— Idiota, sólo porque lo estás pasando mal y por ese niño lo haré — refunfuñando procedió a barajar las cartas intentando concentrarse porque o sino la tirada de cartas resultaría incoherente, — quiero que te concentres en la situación que estás viviendo — dijo tajante aún con las venitas de molestia prominentes al costado de la frente.

Le indicó que cortara en tres el montón de cartas a su lado y eligiera un montón. Kaiba lo hizo como si fuera un trámite recordando que ayer hizo lo mismo. Aunque su actitud era un " _un poco más creyente"_ al contrario de ayer que estuvo escéptico.

El rubio prosiguió a realizar el círculo de cartas, su tirada especial, para interpretar y ver más concreto una determinada situación. Se quedó pegado mirando las cartas, meditando hasta que decidió a hablar su interpretación.

— No te preocupes él está bien.

— ¿Qué a quién te refieres? — preguntó exaltado pensando en su hermano. Sabía que se refería a él, peor necesitaba esa confirmación.

— Tu hermano. Pero está como en trance, quizá dormido. Él no es él. No sé cómo explicarlo — acariciándose la mejilla con su pulgar cada vez que intentaba explicar y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Kaiba asintió. Realmente el tipo era bueno. Seto ya no miraba las cartas de ese círculo sino a Joey intensamente. Esperando qué más podría decirle.

— Quien secuestró a tu hermano está más cerca de lo que crees. Es un tipo que te odia, aunque no te odia a ti directamente.

— ¿Qué? Lo sabía, debería arriesgarme a ver la base de datos quizá sea un exempleado resentido. Malditos mal nacidos. — habló para sí mismo olvidándose del rubio. Estaba tan desesperado que sus actitudes, el poco dormir, la preocupación y el miedo lo tenía en un estado de irrealidad. Necesitaba descansar. Si estuviera en sus cinco cabales estaría mudo analizando todo. Pero se trataba de su hermano así que todo de él se desvanecía para una nueva aparición: un Seto Kaiba más humano ante un Joey perplejo, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y proseguir con su lectura de cartas.

— Pero te costará rescatar a tu hermano, me sale que buscas ayuda o tal vez ya lo estás haciendo. Te veo sólo… muy solo — repitió como en trance el rubio.

El Ceo expectante arrancaba de los nervios por la situación el pasto y las hierbas del parque inconscientemente cerrando y abriendo sus manos.

Sólo un gruñido oyó el tarotista en respuesta.

— ¿Sabes? No es por alarmarte pero veo mucho peligro. El tipo que lo secuestró tiene mejores habilidades que yo. Puede que lea la mente o manipule mentalmente a las personas. Yo creo que así lo hizo con tu hermano — finalizó sorprendido de su propia conclusión.

— ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? No quería admitirlo, pero el rubio estaba por decirlo así, cerca de lo cierto. Kaiba no quería creer en magia y ridiculeces similares pero todo estaba sucediendo y coincidiendo. Agregando que llegó a pedirle ayuda a un tipo que acertó en todo y lo sigue haciendo en acto desesperado al verse atado de pies y cabeza.

— No son estupideces si quieres creer o no allá tú. Pero veo mucho peligro — admitió Joey ya enfadado.

Kaiba intentaba digerir la información. Su hermano estaba en peligro. Si lo que dijo el perro era cierto ¿qué ataque podía hacer él? Si la policía no ayudaría en nada, tampoco podía pedir ayuda al gobierno porque el tipo era astuto y lo sabría. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la suave voz del de ojos melados…

— Saca una carta preguntando por tu hermano en dónde está y ten la imagen de tu hermano en tu mente, _piensa en él._

— ¿Qué puedes saber dónde está? — enarcando una ceja suspicaz.

— No exactamente, pero una vez lo hice con un abuelo de un cliente. Sufría de Alzheimer y se perdió. Un cliente ya conocido que tengo acudió a mí e hice lo mismo que intento hacer ahora y logré acertar. Encontraron a su abuelo perdido. No perdemos en nada en volver a probar — respondió serio. Ahora Joey estaba completamente concentrado. Kaiba estaba sorprendido más que de la posibilidad de encontrar a su hermano, era la actitud del muchacho, la agresividad y su frontal forma desaparecieron, ahora era otro tipo.

— ¡Entonces hazlo! — ordenó.

— ¡No me ordenes! — volvió aparecer momentáneamente Joey Wheeler. No se dejaría mandar por alguien como ese pedante. Sin embargo por ayudar a rescatar a ese niño intentó mantener en control, su explosivo carácter.

— Sólo saca una carta preguntándote dónde está tu hermano. Piensa en él detenidamente y dónde está — agilizando el rito y aguantando las ganas de golpear al de ojos azules.

El empresario hizo lo que indicó Joey, tomó una carta muy concentrado y se la pasó al rubio. En el pasar de la carta, el Ceo sin querer rozó su mano con el dedo índice del rubio, ya que éste por recibir la carta que le estaba pasando Kaiba se estremeció al leve toque y el castaño de igual manera un pequeño escalofrío.

Había algo entre ellos que impedían tocarse, un simple roce podría pasar algo que ninguno deseaba. Sobre todo para el joven empresario, era ridículo para él pensar en "cosas raras" él era hombre, muy hombre. No gay para sentirse extrañado ante un leve toque de ese rubio dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Joey volvió a concentrarse olvidándose de ese roce involuntario.

Observando la carta le pidió que volviera hacer lo mismo el Ceo pidiéndole otras dos cartas más para esclarecer más la interpretación.

El brillo de los ojos de Joey relució y no pasaron desapercibidos por Kaiba.

— Mokuba está dormido en un lugar muy iluminado y grande. Él podría no estar en la ciudad…— dijo sorprendiéndose de su interpretación, — Veo agua, mucha agua. Podría estar en la playa más cercana de aquí.

Kaiba parpadeo varias veces cayendo en cuenta que si era cierto lo que Joey reveló intentó segmentar en su mente los posibles enemigos que podrían ser los principales sospechosos. Sacó su teléfono móvil y rápidamente tecleando extrajo una información que anotó de forma arcaica en una libreta que tenía guardada. Escribió unas líneas para luego guardarlo velozmente.

— Ya sé quién es el maldito — dijo seguro y en tono arrogante, — te pagaré diez mil dólares si me acompañas y con mi hermano a salvó otros diez mil dólares más. En total veinte mil dólares. Te conviene. Debes vivir a penas— mirándolo de arriba y debajo de forma escrutinio.

— ¿Qué? — Joey tenía los ojos como plato no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no. — ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya sabes quién es? ¿Y por qué debo acompañarte? Y no quiero tu dinero — se puso en posición de discutirle con una pregunta tras otra.

— No ladres tanto, Wheeler — sonriéndole arrogantemente. — Debo reconocer que tienes habilidades, ahora ven — tomó la mochila del rubio sin su permiso echó las cartas al bolso y tomó la mano de Joey atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Éste casi se desmayó no pudo oponerse ya que nuevamente comenzó a sentirse débil haciéndosele dificultoso respirar debido al contacto con el castaño.

Kaiba había olvidado por completo esa sensación e instinto de no tocar a ese perro emocionado de tener una pista dónde podría estar su hermano y con quién, pensando en cómo destruiría a ese sujeto quien osó en traicionarlo y hacer daño a lo más preciado que tiene en su vida, Mokuba.

Entre tanto, Joey se mareó recostando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto. Kaiba se percató de su error, pero mantuvo su contacto con Joey para que éste no se derrumbara. _Quería saber por qué no podía tocarlo_. No es que deseaba tocarlo, pero de alguna manera esa molestia de rechazo no le gustaba. Él era Seto Kaiba ¿quién podría rechazarlo? Nadie, por muy gay fuera la situación o "sensación". Él sabía que gran parte de sus grandes habilidades empresariales tenía belleza, buen físico. Un joven atractivo ¿porque aquel tipo no quería acercársele ni un pelo?

Sí, sí. Estaba clarísimo que le desagradaba. Sentimiento mutuo de aborrecimiento; a pesar de, ahora no tanto. Quizás lo encontraba bocón, simplón pero de que tenía habilidades místicas, mágicas o similares las tenía y no podía negar que podía creer un poco en esas tonterías aunque para su mente lógica y racional seguían siendo necedades que no aceptaría públicamente. Jamás. Como un buen Kaiba tenía que "utilizar" eso a su favor para encontrar a su hermano y con dinero todos eran sus súbditos. El cochino dinero podía comprar hasta almas. Ante esos pensamientos se aventuró a tocar más su ahora "empleado místico" porque ya le estaba pagando un una gran suma de dinero…

— Dime ¿Te aborrezco tanto que te desmayas con tocarme? ¿O te enamoraste de mí? — la última frase lo dijo de forma burlona acción que hizo despertar al rubio casi mareado.

— ¿Qué? — intentando zafarse del agarre de Kaiba.

Esta vez fue el castaño que agarró firme con sus manos los hombros del muchacho más bajo para mirarlo intensamente…

— Escúchame, _cachorro_ …

Joey abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y como si una energía externa lo invadiera con cierta frase.

Una visión borrosa apareció en su mente no logrando distinguir la realidad con los recuerdos borrados. El castaño empezó a ver difuso a Joey contagiándose de la sensación de mareo de éste. _Como si ambos estuvieran conectados_. Aunque Joey sintió más esa sensación de mareo que su compañero.

Había algo en su contacto, en ese agarre familiar. El soporte que el Ceo le entregaba le era tan familiar que terror le causó. Débil. Asustado. Un cúmulo de emociones que sin recordarlos los mantenía reprimidos.

Por otro lado su contraparte estaba en las mismas condiciones.

— _¿Por qué me odias? — La voz débil del más pequeño hizo tumulto en el otro niño._

— _Esto es asqueroso. No es correcto tu y yo somos…— no terminó la frase al ver como el niño más bajo de lindos ojos melados se largaba llorando corriendo y dejando sólo al niño de ojos azules apretando sus puños de impotencia._

Ambos muchachos abrieron sus ojos pesadamente. Como si aquel flashback los hubiese aturdido y extraído bastante de su energía. Kaiba sin querer había recostado su frente con la frente de Joey ambos tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ojos melados y azules se enfrentaron tan cerca, a solo centímetros de distancia pudiendo percibir una familiaridad tan natural como si esa mirada retadora, que conoció ayer junto con Mokuba, fuese de la misma procedencia que él por ello esa inquietud del empresario y esa explicación de que algo tenía el rubio que lo instaba a molestarlo socarronamente.

Sin más los dos jóvenes se apartaron nerviosamente e incomodos no logrando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Seto intentó hacerse el desentendido logrando poner el asunto de suma importancia: su hermano.

— Cachor… Wheeler — optó por omitir ese sobrenombre

— Vamos a rescatar a tu hermano. — Dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio, — El niño está en problemas aunque creas o no, el tarot me advierte muchos problemas ocultos y no sólo en el secuestro hay más…— concluyó por las sensaciones que le causaba el castaño. Ahora con él, ese vacío como le llamaba el rubio, _las tres horas que no podía recordar eran más recurrentes o estaba muy pronto a recordarlas…_

Se acercó al empresario arrebatándole su bolso y sacando una carta concentrado reafirmó sus presentimientos.

 _La sacerdotisa… debo dejarme guiar por mi intuición. Este engreído puede ser la clave._ — pensó el rubio.

— ¿Eres mago o qué, Wheeler? — dijo enarcado una ceja el castaño e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de un Joey en trance.

— No te burles, ricachón — mirándolo seriamente, — es habilidad transmitida. Herencia — habló con orgullo.

— Hn — murmuró inteligiblemente el Ceo. Creía, pero no creía en su totalidad. Sólo sabía que había una esperanza, y ese algo que no podía explicarse.

— ¿Y cómo lo rescataremos?

— Simple. Estoy un noventa por ciento seguro quién puede ser. Son muchas coincidencias y corroborando mi base de datos él es el único _que_ _ **no**_ _encaja en mi lista negra._

— Tienes una lista negra como para ser tu enemigo — dijo burlonamente el muchacho de ojos melados.

— Sujetos como yo tenemos enemigos. No existen los _amigos_ , sólo los hipócritas.

— Que pensamiento más ridículo. Yo tengo amigos y yo no soy para nada hipócritas con ellos, y tampoco ellos conmigo. Deberías probar con amistades no tan empresariales, señor niño rico — ironizó el rubio.

— Idiota — ignorando el comentario del muchacho bocón.

— Y dime quién es el principal sospechoso, señor detective, — en tono irónico, ¿Acaso eres escorpión?

Kaiba arrugó su frente entre suspicaz y curioso. No creía en el horóscopo pero una vez su hermano le dijo que por fecha de nacimiento, le correspondía el signo escorpión aunque no le dio importancia. Pensó que eran tonterías de niños.

— Vaya sí que acerté. Tienes cara de ser un escorpión. — dijo ya tomando su mochila en pose de empezar ya con la búsqueda del niño.

El ceo no quiso hacer más comentarios se sentiría estúpido preguntando ni siquiera estaba al tanto de los temas esotéricos, como si le importara realmente. Sin embargo, la curiosidad quedó flotando en su cabeza. Ya averiguaría sobre tener cara de escorpión. El rubio zopenco estaba convirtiendo su vida en un torbellino.

Joey ya con su bolso en su espalda algo ansioso miró la punta de sus desgastadas zapatillas y con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Sabes? Por mucho que me desagrades _creo que te conozco desde antes_ ¿no te pasa lo mismo? — mirando el suelo sin atreverse a ver al empresario. Esta vez sí que el rubio no estaba equivocado. Antes confundía a Duke con esos presentimientos, pero ahora con aquel engreído ricachón podía decir con certeza que ya se conocían. Sin embargo, los recuerdos estaban esparcidos en algún lugar de sus mentes. Esperaba no equivocarse.

 _Joey Wheeler necesitaba dormir tranquilamente porque ha sido una lucha constante por culpa de aquellos recuerdos olvidados y no lograba conciliar el sueño hace muchos años_.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta más que el silencio del más alto.

El Ceo sabía la respuesta. Había algo familiar entre ellos, sólo atinó a cambiar el tema drásticamente…

— Wheeler… — tomó la mano del más bajo sin su permiso y cero titubeos de su parte.

Aún con el cosquilleo que le producía el contacto con el empresario, Joey se dejó guiar por un hombre que recién estaba conociendo y que secuestraron a un niño inocente. El implicado se encontró atado de pies y manos y recurrió a él, a Joey Wheeler el tarotista. Cayó en cuenta que era él quien debía tomar la decisión de ayudar a su cliente. El tarot nuevamente tuvo razón. A veces el de ojos melados temía a sus aciertos, y al parecer, esta vez su intuición desarrollada le decía que pronto todo cambiaría drásticamente desde que su cliente o algo parecido acudieron a él, pero nada indicaba qué pasaría en un futuro a trasmano.

Sólo ambos sabían que estando juntos podían sortear las dificultades. Pero había algo más de fondo…

 _Recuerdos borrosos que por casualidades del destino, los ligaba en un lazo tan fuerte, que al mismo tiempo, peligraba para volver a romperse…_

Sólo nació algo especial en esos momentos.

El contacto de estar tomados de la mano, aún con pensamientos diferentes sumidos en sus mundos. Parecía tan normal, tan familiar, como cuando Kaiba tomaba la mano de Mokuba. Y por su parte, Joey los mareos y cosquilleos desaparecieron para tener un sentimiento reconfortante estar entrelazando sus dedos con la mano del castaño.

Continuará…

Hola Capítulo 3.

Bueno, se están revelando misterios, ya deben inferir que si se conocieron, pero por varias razones "se olvidaron"

Seto Kaiba según el manga y ficha de personaje es Escorpión. Fecha de nacimiento Octubre 25. Joey está de cumple un Enero 25 (que ambos sean de un 25 es coincidencia supongo) Joey es Acuario, dicen que no son compatibles, pero todo signo por muy incompatible que sea con entendimiento y poner ambos de su parte, todo se puede. Jajaj

Aquí una descripción de unión Escorpión con Acuario y vaya que me suena familia con Seto y Joey ajajja

Ambos están predispuestos al flechazo. Escorpio ve en el signo del Aguador a una persona increíble, llena de matices, excitante y sugerente e incluso extravagante, algo que le seducirá y maravillará a la par.

Pero para que esta unión no se convierta en una atracción fatal que les dé más disgustos que alegrías, deberán esforzarse por apreciar cada uno las virtudes del otro, y ver en las diferencias de carácter un valor en alza. Y Escorpio no dar ni una muestra de celos a Acuario. De lo contrario, este saldrá corriendo.

Lo mejor. Admiración mutua y un gran potencial humano por descubrir. Fuerte atracción.

Lo peor. Querer atarse en corto. La sospecha y el recelo. Herir con las palabras.

Nos vemos en otro capítulo! Rewius please, aunque no lo crean es el alimento para un autor. :3 se agradece mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Arcanos**

 **By MadeInJapan**

 **La Emperatriz**

— _¡Que niño más lindo! Eres igual a…_

 _El niño de ojos melados se sonrojó con el cumplido. Bajó su mirada apenado sin atreverse a mirarla…_

— _Joey — lo llamó el adulto que lo acompañaba. — No seas tímido — dijo con gracia_

— _¿Joey?— dijo la mujer dulcemente conteniendo sus emociones. — quiero presentarte a Seto_

 _Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules de mirada analítica, que a pesar de su edad, parecía un niño de más edad de la que aparentaba, éste fijó sus ojos azules en el otro niño más bajo que él._

— ¡Oye! Niño rico — subiendo su tono de voz para que el otro lograra escucharlo. Kaiba estaba ensimismado arrastrándolo, prácticamente, tomando firmemente la mano de Joey, éste no tuvo elección más que soltar del brazo para que reaccionara. Sólo se le ocurrió la brillante idea con su otra mano piñizcar parte del brazo del más alto.

— ¿Wheeler? — fingiendo que no le dolió. Sólo una leve expresión que Joey vio de molestia.

— Si serás imbécil. Me arrastras como un saco de papas ¿Sabes cuántas cuadras hemos caminado? ¿Y dónde mierda vamos? — ya estaba harto el rubio ante tanta incertidumbre.

— ¿Es que acaso tus neuronas no entendieron? Tengo un principal sospechoso y tú me vas acompañar. Si es por dinero te pagaré más de veinte mil dólares, eso no es problema para mí. — dijo sin inmutarse. Para Kaiba era normal su cuantiosa cuenta bancaria, y si estaba involucrado Mokuba, podría dar hasta su propia vida.

— Ya te dije que no quiero tu dinero, pero no soy tu esclavo ni empleado para que me trates de esa forma ¡Idiota! — ya hastiado. Aguantando sus ganas de propinarle un buen golpe en su perfecto rostro.

Seto medio sonrió, tal vez por eso le molestaba o le agradaba este muchacho. Su extremada sinceridad por expresar lo que pensaba daba a entender que el rubio era un ser completamente transparente. Kaiba siempre había estado rodeado de hipócritas… quizás _el mundo real con gente real no era tan malo y que no estuvieran interesados en sus millones._

— Vamos primero a mi departamento porque si vamos a mi mansión quizás el secuestrador esté al tanto. Hay un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades que tenga conexión con la mansión, por algo logró secuestrar a Mokuba sin sospechas — hablando más para sí mismo que para su torbellino de compañero con un brillo azul espeluznante en sus ojos a lo que el rubio le dio escalofríos, sin embargo la gran astucia de Joey Wheeler hizo caso omiso al más alto y las energías frías que emitía su recién conocido "jefe"

— Ajá — dijo en un tono de voz como descubriendo algo. — así que eres rico.

— ¿Qué?

Ambos detuvieron su caminar.

—Mencionaste "Mansión" no soy tan tonto. Si secuestraron a tu hermano es porque eres rico — terminando su deducción.

— Hn

— No me interesan tus motivos del por qué mientes. Pero no desconfíes de mí, lo que menos me interesa es ayudar por dinero. — sonriéndole transparentemente. Joey era un sujeto muy desinteresado y desprendido de lo material.

Ante ese comentario, el empresario se sorprendió. Primera vez que conocía alguien en su vida tan desinteresado, tan honesto. Difícil creerlo, pero ahí estaba conociendo de forma cercana a un simple muchacho.

Un perro tonto. Porque realmente era un perro tonto, sencillo, honesto y ¿fiel?

— ¿Y dime cuál es tu plan? — continuó el rubio.

— Sorprenderlo — en tono arrogante y seguro, algo que detestaba el rubio de él.

Nunca nada es perfecto.

Sin embargo el "tarotista" enarcó una ceja, no supo por qué, pero confió en ese presumido. Además para sus adentros, algo le decía que este tipo tenía algo de trasfondo. Su intuición y su reciente desmayo tenían relación con él. No era tonto, podía especular alguna posibilidad, por eso se mantendría a su lado, y claro, el objetivo principal salvar a ese pobre niño. Cuando lo conoció debió admitir que simpatizó bastante con él, y un aura familiar al igual que ese creído ricachón los envolvía a los tres.

Esos eran sus verdaderos motivos para continuar ayudando a Seto Kaiba. No tenía interés en dinero ni alguna recompensa. Su interés iba más allá: a sus orígenes a esos sueños que no lo dejaban tranquilo y aquel muchacho de ojos azules podría ser una pista para que por fin pudiera descansar en paz. Dormir tranquilo.

Porque de alguna manera, a pesar de las apariencias, Joey Wheeler el muchacho vigoroso, una luz de felicidad, amistoso y alegre sólo era su disfraz.

Estaba sólo. No quiso contarle sus verdaderos problemas a Duke o Tristán. A pesar de su extrovertida forma de ser, su reservada vida privada era otro de sus problemas. Su padre murió por hundirse en el alcohol como una adicción de índole depresiva y la negación a la realidad que ocultó, y que en consecuencia, Joey siempre quiso investigar, pero no tenía más información que la que supo de la boca de su padre. Siempre estuvo al tanto que fue a causa de su madre a quien nunca conoció y ni fotos tuvo en su poder. Su padre fue un misterio así como su arte de leer las manos. Joey resultó salir igual a su padre, pero sabía que tenía otras virtudes como las de su madre que nunca conoció. Su vida no era color de rosas. Recuerdos borrosos, mal dormir y el misterio de su padre y su madre lo tenía, a pesar de su apariencia de muchacho feliz, al borde del abismo y por alguna extraña razón o presentimiento continuando al lado del muchacho bastardo podría resolver en parte sus problemas. Ni él mismo lo entendía…

Quizás el destino le tenía preparado esto.

El de ojos azules guío a su acompañante hasta un barrio de dudosa procedencia. Era el sitio más peligroso de la ciudad. Casas antiguas y edificios de construcciones de antaño. Las primeras construcciones de Domino City. Joey extrañado y alarmado debido a la mala fama del sitio miraba suspicaz a Kaiba quien éste con paso firme y seguro caminaba a cierto lugar más que conocido por el CEO.

— Oye — susurró el rubio a su acompañante. Se dispuso acercársele sigilosamente algo perseguido.

— No ladres, Wheeler ya estamos por llegar — percatándose que Joey estaba asustado. — ya estamos por llegar

— ¿Y cómo un ricachón como tú anda por estos lugares? Es que acaso no sabes que este barrio es peligroso. Hay muchos delincuentes por aquí y bandas narcotraficantes. Créeme que sé lo que te digo — afirmando lo último y recordando sus aventuras de peleador callejero con Tristán.

— Lo sé, Wheeler. Ya estamos por llegar, por aquí — sin tomarle importancia a la advertencia de Joey. Le indicó un viejo edificio de tan sólo cinco pisos de aspecto casi tétrico de apariencia abandonada.

Joey mirando por todos lados y el interior del edificio, un diseño y creación de la época de los años sesenta.

Un hombre, casi anciano, en el hall le sonríe levemente a Kaiba.

— Señor _Matsumoto_ qué sorpresa

— Arthur — respondió quedo. Devolviéndole una mirada seria.

Joey tenía sus melados ojos abiertos como pepas sorprendidos.

 _¿Cómo es que un millonario tenía vínculos en un barrio pobre y peligroso? ¿Y por qué le dijo Matsumoto?_ Pensó Joey. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpido por la voz ronca del castaño.

— Muévete, Wheeler — indicándole las escaleras — es el último piso—. en tono hastiado, aunque siempre actuaba de esa manera todo el tiempo, pero hoy en especial no era normal, _se encontraba angustiado_ , por mucho que estaba esforzándose en ocultar y estaba en su derecho. Secuestraron a su hermano y debía actuar con cautela y rapidez. De parte de Joey, tan sólo un gruñido escuchó el empresario. Llegaron al último piso y el Ceo caminó hasta la última puerta del desgastado edificio con suma delicadeza posando su dedo índice en un dispositivo abriendo la puerta automáticamente, Joey sólo se limitó a observar la acción sorprendido de cómo un edificio prácticamente del siglo pasado tenía instalado una tecnología de punta que sólo se abre con la huella dactilar del dueño. El rubio optó por permanecer en silencio, intuyó que el empresario explicaría por sí solo estas interrogantes, si le preguntaba quizás lo golpearía. Podía sentir la tensión acumulada del empresario pensando en el bienestar en su hermano, podía entenderlo intentaba ponerse en su lugar.

Kaiba le hizo señales invitando a Joey quien éste se había detenido en el marco de la puerta mirando curioso, y un poco, cauteloso el departamento.

El interior del departamento era de aspecto bastante antiguo, adornos y muebles estilo romántico y vintage, cuadros de paisajes y autorretratos de personas en el cual uno en particular le causó curiosidad al rubio. Se detuvo a observar la pintura analíticamente mientras que Kaiba se alistaba sacando un maletín metálico cuidadosamente guardado en el interior de un sofá que servía al mismo tiempo para guardar objetos.

Los ojos melados brillaban admirando un cuadro en específico de repente unas punzadas de dolor en su cabeza sintió así que sin más dejó de mirar el cuadro para tranquilizarse tuvo miedo de tener otra recaída ya era demasiado dos veces en un día. Kaiba ya terminando sus asuntos vio como el rubio estaba empezando a tener otro "malestar" tambaleándose así que sin más se dispuso acercársele y como acción reflejo lo sostuvo por atrás, casi abrazándolo.

— Wheeler, más vale que te cuides. Después de mi hermano puedes desmayarte todo lo que quieras, ahora no. — intentando ser más frio de lo usual con sus palabras. Si bien el rubio estaba transformándose en una pieza fundamental para el rescate de su hermano, verlo en ese estado casi de convulsión lo preocupaba y tuvo miedo de volver a ver lo que presenció en el parque. Pensó que después del rescate de su hermano lo enviaría a un especialista médico, _sería su acto altruista de su vida._

Para sus adentros, empezaba a surgir un sentimiento de preocupación y protección por ese muchacho, sentimiento similar con Mokuba. Seto Kaiba tenía una lucha interna, conociéndolo hace muy poco no podía permitirse sentir algo así por otro que no sea su hermano. Desde el instante que conoció por primera vez a Joey, aquel muchacho gatilló contradicciones internas en el empresario, que para sus emociones poco desarrolladas las tradujo en una molestia desagradable. En un simplón y bocón. En un perro tonto, pero era mucho más que eso. Había algo más…

— Kaiba…estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte indirectamente de mí — soltó el rubio irónicamente alejándose del agarre incomodo del más alto y continuo… — quiero…quiero…saber sobre la pintura de esa mujer ¿Es una modelo? Es muy bella— terminó la oración y pregunta jadeando aún nervioso por el reciente agarre del moreno.

Kaiba salió de su ensimismamiento por la cercanía que tuvo con el rubio durante el desmayo debido a la pregunta indiscreta.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe — frunciendo el ceño e inconscientemente observando la pintura que preguntaba el rubio—. Sin embargo, haré una excepción contigo por el rescate a mi hermano— su voz se oía aún más fría que de costumbre — Era mi madre. Ahora vámonos Wheeler.

— ¿Tu madre? — dijo en sorpresa al notar que el empresario cortó el tema u otro intento de preguntar más por _ella,_ por ello el rubio se dispuso con otra pregunta. — ¿Entonces me podrías explicar sobre este lugar?

Escuchó un gruñido en el departamento.

— Sabía que los perros eran entrometidos. — pero para evitar que el bobo siga preguntando— sólo te diré lo necesario — Se burló el empresario. Volviendo a su actitud fría podía lograr tener ese poder de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control.

— Deja de burlarte, imbécil — apretando sus manos de enfado. En posición mostrando su puño como si quisiera pelear y caminando hacia el de ojos azules con sus piernas ligeramente chuecas y a pasos amenazadores.

— Wheeler. — cerró sus ojos virando hacía otro lado no quería que viera su expresión. — Es el departamento de nuestros padres.

Joey inmediatamente ante esa respuesta relajó su postura olvidándose de su intento de golpear al empresario. Se enderezó y volvió a ver la pintura de la mujer cautelosamente no sabía si por esa pintura o por la cercanía del castaño podría volver a tener una recaída…

— Ya veo… pero no entiendo tú… si eres millonario porque tienes una propiedad en un lugar tan peligroso

— Me corrijo Wheeler, era propiedad de mi madre

El de ojos melados abrió sus ojos en sorpresa intuyó que el apellido "Kaiba" resultó de una adopción. Pretendió preguntar más, pero al ver al castaño renuente a no revelar más información sólo asintió apenadamente. Nuevamente sus ojos melados se fueron a la pintura de aquella "mujer" sentada apaciblemente en una silla antigua, quizás en algún campo como paisaje en su espalda de cabellos castaños iguales a los de Seto Kaiba atado con una coleta de lado dejando relucir su bello cabello y un hermoso vestido amarillo. El aura que envolvía el cuadro más el particular rostro y belleza de la mujer del retrato hizo mella en el corazón del rubio sintiéndose de alguna manera reconfortado mientras que el CEO se detuvo curioso queriendo entender porque ese ese muchacho torpe admiraba tanto la pintura de su madre, pero más en el fondo el perfil del muchacho. Se veía bonito, era bonito. Una nariz respingada cabellos rebeldes de color como los rayos del sol y ojos color mieles…

 _Mieles…_

Una figura delgada, estilizada sin embargo ocultaba una gran fuerza que podía percibir, a pesar de su apariencia. Se sintió tonto el CEO al permitirse indagar más de lo debido y _extraño_ admirando la "belleza" en un hombre.

— Wheeler, es hora de irnos. — girando la manilla de la puerta de salida.

— Está bien, vamos a rescatar a tu hermano — dijo aun mirando la pintura de la mujer.

Ooo

— Cruzaste el límite… — evitando los atrapantes ojos de su amante…

— Se lo merece. El apellido _Kaiba_ merece lo peor — en un tono bajo con un deje de odio en sus palabras.

— Pero… — giró sus ojos hacia la figura casi desvanecida recostada en un sofá. — No puedo creer que él…

— ¡Basta! — interrumpió al más bajo. — Ha sido un trabajo de años y por fin he logrado terminarlo. Ni siquiera Gozaburo se percató de mi presencia. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad — su dura mirada se endulzó atrayendo al otro, casi hipnotizado, para atrapar sus labios en su suave beso que fue profundizando más y más.

— Te amo — susurró el más bajo.

El aludido no respondió, continuó acariciando su espalda en un abrazo posesivo. Miró de reojo a la pequeña figura recostado en el sofá de la habitación que se encontraban. Su sonrisa maliciosa invadió sus perfectas facciones. Soltó al más bajo abruptamente para mirar más detenidamente el trabajo que aprendió de su _mentor_.

— Mi padre _creó_ un gran trabajo y yo terminé superándolo. Mi venganza por fin se verá lograda — con una notoria emoción en su voz.

El más bajo optó por el silencio. Para sus adentros sabía que estaban mal, su gran amor estaba _jugando_ , mucho más allá que el dinero, _jugando con los sentimientos, y las mentes de personas inocentes_ , pero no podía hacer nada. Lo amaba y lo apoyaría hasta la muerte, aunque su amado se transformara en el mismo verdugo…

— Kaiba llegará, lo sé. _Lo presiento_. — separándose de su amante. — prepara los papeles ahora mismo — acariciando la mejilla de su acompañante tiernamente. — No quiero perder detalles. Este será el fin de Seto Kaiba.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que dio con nuestro paradero? — inquirió acercándose a su amor. — pediste exclusivamente cero intervención de la policía o el gobierno cómo es que pudo saber…

No pudo hablar más cuando dos dedos se posaron en sus labios callándolo.

— Porque sabía que en algún momento de su vida conocería al _otro muchacho_. — dijo sonriéndole.

— Aún no puedo creer en todo esto. — admitió el más bajo.

— Créelo — volviendo a posar sus labios en los de su amante en un beso corto, pero tierno. — Él debe pagar todo lo que le hizo a mi familia, a mi padre a mi vida. _Kaiba_ debe desaparecer. Mi familia, mi apellido es el indicado. Él debe sufrir lo que yo he sufrido. — con un rencor único.

Ooo

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Está " _establecido"_? — preguntó en clave. El rubio no podía evitar escuchar curiosamente la misteriosa charla del engreído de Seto.

— OK, ante cualquier movimiento o aparición, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. — cortando la comunicación abruptamente.

Joey en esos instantes tenía una cara de interrogatorio graciosamente.

— Pareces James Bond — bromeó obteniendo un gruñido en respuesta.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano? Sé que interpreté una lectura de cartas, pero tu realmente estás seguro dónde puede estar — preguntó el rubio.

— Wheeler veo que no estás al tanto de mis capacidades, por algo soy el dueño…— se calló a punto de revelar información vital.

Joey enarcó una ceja.

— Veo que no estás al tanto que NO soy un imbécil. — elevando su tono de voz de enfado. — no mientas, quizás eres dueño de una empresa o algo así, no sé por qué tanta desconfianza, idiota. No soy ladrón ni divulgaré después de rescatar a tu hermano lo sucedido si eso es lo que te preocupa — adelantándose a los pensamientos del empresario. Si algo tenía Joey Wheeler era su gran capacidad de intuición.

— Además— agregó el rubio—: Si me pediste ayuda, ¿acaso no te contradices con tu forma de actuar? — Sintiendo que estaba ganando al ver como el más alto friccionaba sus puños— no le des tanto rodeo, señor bolsas de dinero, en el fondo crees en mis predicciones y no eres escéptico sobre todo lo sucedido a Mokuba. Confía. lo más importante no quiero tu dinero — terminó respirando agitadamente, escupiendo todo lo que pensaba a ese engreído.

Kaiba enfadado sintiéndose sobrepasado con su persona, no acostumbrado a que alguien lo tratara de esa forma se dio cuenta que el mundo era grande y personas como ese atrevido muchacho podrían existir unos cuantos más; sin embargo, la mirada desafiante y a la vez esos ojos mieles de Joey se le hacían familiares proporcionándole, aunque no lo admitiera, tranquilidad y confianza.

Él no podía confiar en nadie la crianza de Gozaburo le enseñó eso.

 _Seto debes desconfiar hasta de tu propia sombra…_ fueron siempre las duras palabras de Gozaburo Kaiba

Frunció su entrecejo y nuevamente esos ojos mieles lo atraparon envolviéndolo en un clima de entrega familiar. Friccionó sus puños y se decidió el empresario…

— Tienes cara de bobo, pero no lo eres… tanto—sonrió irónicamente. — Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, soy dueño de la empresa Kaiba corporation parques de diversiones, productos tecnológicos una gama de productos que siempre estamos innovando como compañía. — terminó a grandes rasgos.

Joey silbó sorprendido

— Vaya genio que eres bolsas de dinero — dijo sencillamente. Quizás otra persona se habría arrastrado o halagándolo hipócritamente como estaba acostumbrado cuando la gente se enteraba quien era; no obstante, ese muchacho sólo mostró una leve sorpresa sin tanta parafernalia.

Definitivamente "el tarotista" le estaba agradando.

— Cachorro— se atrevió a decir el CEO esta vez y con una leve sonrisa. El rubio volvió a sentir ese deja vu ante aquellas palabras, pero no había tiempo para indagar más, un niño inocente que rescatar. El rubio hipnotizado se acercó para quedar frente a frente al más alto sin dejar de ver los fulminantes ojos azules de su compañero, quien esta vez, lo contemplaba serenamente.

— Bajemos al subterráneo, tengo un auto en mi estacionamiento privado… sé dónde está mi hermano — tomando firmemente su maleta metálica y con la otra mano haló al rubio hacia las escaleras, éste seguía aún en trance como si ya hubiese sentido sentimientos similares.

¿Por qué todo con ese ricachón engreído eran deja vu?

Había algo más de fondo que pronto averiguaría.

— Ehy no soy uno de tus empleados. ¿Es que acaso mandas hasta fuera de tu trabajo?- Mientras bajaban

— Lo único que sabes es ladrar, Wheeler — dijo en seco mientras pasaban por un pasillo hasta llegar al estacionamiento correspondiente. Encontrando al dichoso auto cubierto por una tela plateada de lo sucio que estaba. Quizás en otra época fue color blanco marfil.

— Vaya con el rico — dijo bromeando el rubio mientras Kaiba quitaba elegantemente la tela que cubría el auto haciendo toser al de ojos melados graciosamente. — Y dónde están los… BMW, niño rico…— aun no logrando detener la tos.

— Perro tonto, alguien de mi posición debe tener una alternativa para su seguridad "normal" sin tantas ostentaciones — mientras abría la puerta del auto y arreglando todo y comprobando que el auto estaba en buenas condiciones.

— ¿Por qué no vas en tus autos lujosos? — inquirió el rubio.

— El secuestrador sabe de todos mis autos mis movimientos y mis propiedades — reveló seguro. — pero esta propiedad nadie sabe de su existencia, sólo yo y… — frunció su entrecejo

 _¿Mokuba sabe de esto?_ Se preguntó inseguro. El Ceo notó que algo no estaba bien en sus memorias. Quizás los difíciles acontecimientos y su hermano no lo estaban dejando del todo cuerdo, agregándole que no durmió nada la noche del secuestro desvelándose. Atribuyó a todo aquello sus dudas si Mokuba estaba al tanto o no

— umm? — murmuró el rubio. — Entendí eres como de esos ricos precavidos que tienen su guarida secreta— dijo graciosamente.

Kaiba sólo gruñó ante lo dicho, aunque de alguna manera era cierto. Se subieron al auto

— Y dime quién es el secuestrador si estás tan seguro— preguntó el rubio con un rostro ya retador, no para el empresario, sino volviendo antaño cuando peleaba en las calles con su amigo Tristán. Ya estaba pensando en darle una buena golpiza al tipo que osó secuestrar a un inocente niño.

Mientras que Kaiba introducía las llaves del auto para encender el motor y preparando todo lo necesario…

— No sé qué pretende, pero es el único que pudo llegar así de lejos silenciosamente. Es el único que cruzó mi mente y coincidió con tus palabras.

— ¿En serio?

— Ajá.

— ¿Y ahora dónde vamos? — preguntó emocionado el rubio presintiendo que estaban cerca de la verdad

— A mi casa, en la playa a quince kilómetros norte de la ciudad Domino. Mokuba está allá, estoy seguro – en tono veraz y desafiante. Sus azules ojos destellaron fuego haciendo que su acompañante rubio se mareara ante tantas sensaciones que le causaba el más alto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola

Un nuevo capítulo.

últimamente he estado leyendo fanfics en inglés de Yu Gi Oh, debo decir que el fandom en ingles de Yu Gi Oh es muy bueno y bastante interesante si sabes inglés en hay montones de historias buenisimas de esta pareja (si no sabes inglés, no importa el traductor de google te puede ayudar) de tanto leer en el doblaje inglés de la serie Joey le dice a Kaiba "Bolsas de Dinero" lo agregué también al mío una expresión muy divertida cuando le habla y lo encontré muy Joey.

Si alguien quiere que les recomiende fanfics de esta pareja del fandom inglés me envía un mensaje

En cuanto a mi historia bien de a poco he dejado modificaciones tratare de actualizar no sé si seguido, pero sólo sé que lo terminaré. Dehen sus rewius porque ayuda mucho al autor también. Por cada rewiy haré un abdominal xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Arcanos**

 **By MadeInJapan**

 **El Emperador**

—Pronto llegará — se levantó de su sitio dirigiéndose a un mini bar con todo lo indispensable: Whisky y vino de las mejores viñas. — Sólo Seto podría escoger mejor ¿no lo crees? Al menos el mal nacido tiene buen gusto — medio sonrió mientras su acompañante lo escuchaba preocupado arrugando el entrecejo

— Esto será muy malo. Tengo miedo — admitió el más bajo.

Mientras servía su Whisky se dignó a mirar a su "querido" acompañante.

— Tranquilo, lo tengo todo calculado — sonriéndole animadamente para tranquilizarlo

Ooo

— Espero que el pequeño esté bien — mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana. El conductor sólo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo fríamente.

— ¿Espero? ¿Dónde se fue esa convicción que tenías, perro? — esta vez el tono de Kaiba no era de burla; sino más bien de seguridad. — Mokuba está bien y punto. Ese enfermo me las pagará por meterse conmigo y con mi hermano.

Los ojos del rubio lo miraban asombrado ya que por primera vez ante tanta petulancia por parte del millonario, ahora veía lo humano que era el muchacho. Su corazón se agitó intensamente ante lo que estaba sintiendo tan familiar

" _No te preocupes todo saldrá bien" recordó esa voz que con tanto ahínco lo tranquilizaba mientras él lloraba._

De nuevo esa voz tan familiar…

Joey quiso apartar esa sensación tan conocida el estar cerca de Seto Kaiba.

—Hemos llegado, Wheeler—lo interrumpió la voz poderosa del de ojos azules

— ¿Llegamos?

— Tan distraído, Wheeler — mirándolo intensamente — Prepárate para lo que viene.

Y ante las duras palabras del CEO, el rubio aterrizó dejando ver su pasado de muchacho peleador. Tenía que revivir para esta ocasión su pasado de problemático por el bien del niño.

— ¿Y esta casa? Pero si es una mansión en medio de una playa — exclamó impresionado el rubio.

Kaiba no respondió se limitó a continuar su camino seguido por un rubio anonadado ante tanto lujo. Para él, era como de esas mansiones de película.

— Sí que eres "algo" exagerado con los lujos, Kaiba — continuó en un tono irónico el rubio.

— Es algo de lo que puedo permitirme, Wheeler — con una mueca burlona le sonrió el moreno, pero dejando entrever cierto orgullo de éxito en sus logros y pertenencias materiales debido a su sacrificada vida laboral.

Joey no comentó nada al respecto ni siquiera para burlarse. Supo que era fruto de su esfuerzo de trabajo duro y sin descanso. Quizás él no ganaba como el empresario, pero cuando le iba bien se daba lujos que su bolsillo le permitía, logró entenderlo aunque en este caso era algo mega exagerado.

" _Gustos de ricos"_ pensó Joey meneando la cabeza

Kaiba sacó sus llaves y giró listo para abrir seguro preparado para lo que enfrentaría… pero su mano fue detenida por otra mano más blanca y más cálida.

—Kaiba, ¿acaso no deberíamos entrar por otra puerta? Sorprenderlos y atraparlos. Ir de frente es mala idea. — dijo inseguro, pero disfrutando el toque que sin pensar transmitía su calidez a una mano más fría…

—Wheeler, yo no les tengo miedo. Siempre voy de frente. Estas ratas las pagarán caro. — intentando no titubear y sonar como siempre, pero la calidez del rubio lo transportó a otros breves mundos. Todo tan familiar…

Giró el pomo de la puerta sonando un chirrido fuerte y un sonoro eco quedó en el interior de la mansión.

Todo era oscuridad. Oscuridad agónica que invadió la vista de ambos muchachos, que aunque no lo demostraban abiertamente nerviosos estaban. Sin embargo ante el silencio unos pasos lacónicos se sintieron dirigidos a la entrada.

Kaiba sin titubear cerró fuertemente la puerta de la entrada.

El sudor corría por la blanca piel de Joey ante la expectativa de lo que ocurriría. Se limpió no muy elegante las gotas que corrían por su frente.

Kaiba apretaba sus puños preparado ante los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

 _Se iba acercando…_

— ¡Mokuba!— gritó el moreno en un intento esperanzador y desesperado de escuchar a su hermano.

Sólo el eco y los pasos retumbaron. Buscó la luz para encender, pero alguien se le adelanto. La luz cegó a los dos recientes llegados hasta que poco a poco acostumbrándose divisaron quien fue el causante de dicha tragedia.

— Atemu — dijo en un tono bajo sorprendido de ver aquel hombre en su mansión, pensó cualquier cosa menos él…

Joey miraba ambos, tanto a Kaiba como al otro hombre un poco más bajo que el CEO sorprendido. Se detuvo a mirar al más bajo de mirada intensa, similar a la de Kaiba, pero sus ojos chispeaban fuego endemoniado contenido en una tranquilidad andante de cabello erizado color fuego y carbón.

—Seto, querido —pronunció con son de burla.

Kaiba, en su estado de Shock tenía sospechas de Atemu, pero verlo con sus propios ojos le sorprendió de sobremanera por el simple motivo que sí tenía que sospechar de Atemu sería el último de la lista. Tenía contemplado viejos enemigos que intentaron sabotearlo y robarle la empresa; sin embargo Yami Atemu jamás hubiese sido capaz de secuestrar a su hermano o eso pensaba hasta el día de hoy.

— ¿Quién es él? — dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista de Atemu. De cierta manera lo intimidaba a pesar que era un hombre delgado de finas facciones había algo en él que le causaba cierto terror.

— Wheeler ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Lee tus cartas en este momento! — en tono de mando. Jamás pensó el empresario en su sano juicio que creería en unas cartas, pero más que simples cartas era la adivinación acertada de este muchacho; no obstante, recuperar a su hermano era de vida o muerte y si debía aferrarse algo eran los hechos que narró el rubio cuando se conocieron la primera vez. _Todo calzaba. Cada hecho fue como vaticinó Joey Wheeler._

— Vamos Kaiba responde ¿Quién es él? — exigió el rubio y haciendo caso omiso al mandado del de ojos azules.

 _Un terror inminente lo invadió_. _Quería saber quién era._

— Es mi mano derecha en mi empresa o era… — respondió apretando los dientes.

A pesar de procesar la información de Kaiba, Joey no salía del trance, pero la risa ensordecedora de Atemu lo despertó…

— Joey Wheeler sabía que llegarías junto a Seto — atreviéndose a pronunciar el nombre de pila del director general de Kaiba Corporación familiarmente, consecuencia que enfadó aún más al empresario apretando sus puños cogidos de furia.

El rubio se preguntó cómo sabía su nombre aquel hombre misterioso causante de la desgracia de estos hermanos, que los conoció en una circunstancia de trabajo leyendo las cartas. Se sintió en una dimensión desconocida, pero algo en su interior le decía que fue el destino y sensaciones familiares que lo hacían recordar, y vivencias que no resonaba.

— Sé de buena fuente que eres bueno en la adivinación. Lo sé porque tu padre era un gran talento en el arte de leer las manos — continuó Atemu causando sorpresa en el rubio preguntándose como sabía de su padre aquel desconocido. Y como si pareciera que Atemu le leyó la mente prosiguió— tu padre ayudó mucho a mi familia acertó en todo y por eso estoy sumamente agradecido — medio sonrió de forma triunfal.

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi padre? ¿Quién eres? — preguntó asustado y un poco atónito. Una sensación que no podía descifrar el rubio. La adrenalina al escuchar de su padre lo embargó.

—Tu papá…— continuó el egipcio. — Ayudó a mi más grande creación tanto así que superé a mi propio padre — caminando y rodeando a los muchachos

Atemu no se percató que en el fondo, escondido en la esquina, los observaba un muchacho más bajo nervioso y asustado por lo que veía venir pronto. La desgracia del cual no estaba seguro apoyar a su pareja. Era demasiado para él…

— Basta de tanto parloteo, Atemu. Siempre has sido bueno para hablar sandeces ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Me las pagarás caro. Te haré polvo — amenazó el Ceo sacando un arma escondida en su abrigo que sorprendió a Joey por lo inesperado y el giro de la situación. Kaiba procedió apuntar al egipcio con su revólver. Éste no se inmutó y más que sentir miedo por ser apuntado con un arma de fuego rio sonoramente.

— No eres capaz de dispararme—, dijo seguro

— Te dispararé en tres, dos…— ante la expectativa de un rubio sin creer lo que sucedía, no obstante, no terminó de contar el número uno cuando de la nada como si de magia se tratase, o quizás así fue… apareció un niño en los brazos del egipcio. Parecía una especia de holograma porque era transparente dormido en los brazos de Atemu.

— Aquí está tu querido hermano, Seto — sonriendo malignamente.

El empresario del Shock de ver a su hermano casi desvanecido soltó su arma cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente impactado…

Joey entrecerró sus ojos para verificar si realmente sus mieles orbes observaba bien a un niño transparente. Podía notar que su cuerpo era tan cristalino que el fondo de la antesala se veía a través de Mokuba.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mokuba? — dijo suplicante Kaiba. La máscara de frialdad e indiferencia del CEO se cayó pudiendo notar Joey la verdadera cara de Seto y una pena lo invadió que no supo descifrar por el joven empresario y por Mokuba. En poco tiempo el problema de Seto Kaiba pasó ser su problema tocando fondo en sus venas. Se involucró inconscientemente de lleno con el CEO.

— No sé quién seas, idiota. Pero devuelve a Mokuba — demandó el rubio y como un manojo de nervios sacó de su pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo su mazo de tarot y al azar y muy concentrado sacó una carta preguntándose _¿qué pasará?_ pero de los nervios y la ansiedad cayó al suelo cerca de los pies de Atemu, éste dejó en el suelo al desvanecido Mokuba y recogió la carta del rubio. La tomó delicadamente para luego medio sonreír y acto siguiente mostrársela a Seto y a Joey.

— Esta carta revela que yo gané, ¿cierto? — mostrando triunfal a dos muchachos sin saber qué pensar o hacer. El rubio vio su carta abriendo los ojos con terror.

— El Emperador — murmuró para si un Joey aterrado. Kaiba lo miró de reojo.

— Así es, tarotista— dijo el egipcio — al igual que tú me dediqué al estudio de la astrología y tarot y sé lo que significa, pero no tengo ese talento innato como tú lo posees Joey Wheeler. El Emperador si no me equivoco y según esta interpretación es que yo gané yo vencí y tengo toda la fuerza y poder para dejarte fuera en la miseria, Kaiba.

Los ojos de fuego de Atemu con total seguridad y poder concentró su energía y sacando de su bolsillo un brazalete de oro con símbolos egipcios iluminaron toda la mansión cegando momentáneamente a Seto, Joey y al invitado escondido que observaba de lejos.

Después de unos segundos culmines de vida o muerte recuperaron la visión y Kaiba atinó a maldecir a Yami Atemu y gritar el nombre de su hermano hasta que fue interrumpido por la desagradable e imponente voz de Atemu.

— Seto, Seto — meneando la cabeza negativamente apuntó la figura desvanecida de Mokuba y con un gran halo de luz la hizo desaparecer generando una pequeña lluvia de chispas esparciéndose en el salón de la mansión y por último desapareciendo definitivamente…

Kaiba miraba con dolor lo sucedido. Los azules ojos del empresario perdió el brillo de seguridad transformándose en desolados y suplicantes ojos de un simple muchacho sufriendo por su pequeño hermano.

— Esto es un truco, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo que veía ante sus propios ojos era producto de un truco barato para asustarlo.

— Kaiba, entiendo lo que sientes, pero debo decirte que todos estos años que viviste con Mokuba no fue más que una creación de mi padre y herencia que yo seguí. Tu hermano nunca existió — concluyó Atemu.

— Mentira, mentira, mentira — gritaba asustado con un dolor que embargó su alma y sintiéndose desamparado

Joey sólo atinó impulsivamente abrazar al empresario que estaba sufriendo un colapso para tranquilizarlo. Seto ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir escuchando. Estaba fuera de sí.

El rubio permitiéndose una gota de cordura y tranquilizando sus ganas de golpear al egipcio se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo es posible que Mokuba nunca existió? Yo conocí al niño respiraba, reía era feliz ¿Cómo es posible…? Se preguntaba más para sí mismo que para el interlocutor.

— Por venganza. Gozaburo el padre de Seto destruyó a mi familia, _pero no es tema para hablar ni explicar los detalles…_

Ahora he traspasado todos los poderes legales a mí, Kaiba no es el dueño de Kaiba Corp. Me sirvió mucho usar su gran inteligencia que debo destacar. Creó un gran imperio, pero la única manera de lograrlo era que este sujeto se aferrara a una motivación _ya que el verdadero se alejó_ y ¿qué mejor que crear un niño dulce representando a ese vació que perdió Seto? — explicó triunfal su detallado y calculado plan. —Esta mansión y todo pertenece a Yami Atemu — concluyó el egipcio con ademán de echarlos pronto.

— Mokuba…— dijo en un hilo de voz un muchacho de ojos azules perdido y en shock.

— Mokuba nunca existió, Kaiba fue un recuerdo del verdadero… — sin terminar lo que diría después

Atemu miró al de ojos mieles y sonrió para sí malignamente.

— Al menos Seto, te concedí una mano amiga. Créeme que fui considerado.

De repente de la nada aparecieron un grupo de hombres de trajes de negro y corbata con armas apuntando a los ahora " _no invitados deseados"_

— Sáquenlos de aquí, no quiero volver a verlos — y terminando les dio la espalda retirándose

— Maldito…— pronunció con odio el rubio siendo llevados a la fuerza junto con Kaiba para ser echados violentamente de la mansión.

 **Continuará…**

Ufff sólo puedo aclarar que Mokuba nunca existió… maldito Atemu jijji

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
